La traición de la Luz
by Klerenallan Sombra de Plata
Summary: Durante la primera guerra contra Voldemort, su esposa fue asesinada y su hijo raptado y dado por muerto. Ahora ambos han descubierto la verdad y quieren venganza. Spoilers 5º libro. No Slash
1. Recuerdos del pasado

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Prólogo ~ Recuerdos del pasado.  
  
La esbelta silueta de un hombre alto se recortaba contra una magnífica puesta de sol, reclinado contra la balaustrada de la terraza de una gran mansión. El hombre de oscuro cabello color medianoche hablaba con otro hombre de pelo claro, casi plateado en las luces del anochecer, mientras ambos miraban la escena tras una enorme cristalera con delicadas vidrieras de colores. En la habitación se encontraban dos mujeres, que charlaban calladamente con sus hijos dormidos en brazos. Ambas eran altas, delgadas y aristocráticas damas. Una de ellas tenía una larga melena dorada que llevaba recogida en un elegante moño. Sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de vida, como toda ella, y desprendían calor cuando se posaban en alguno de los bebés. La otra se recostaba en un sofá con aspecto débil, aún recuperándose de un largo y agotador parto. Era pelirroja, su brillante cabello caía en lustrosos bucles como sangre a ambos lados de su delicado rostro, enmarcando dos hermosos ojos color madreperla tras los que destellaba el poder y la fuerza.  
  
Cuando el sol acabó de desaparecer por el horizonte los dos hombres entraron en la sala y cogieron un par de capas de terciopelo negro que estaban colgadas de un sillón.  
  
" Ya nos vamos. Espero que no os aburráis mucho aquí solas." dijo el hombre llamado Tom Ryddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, a su esposa mientras le daba un ligero beso en los labios y acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo e menos de 2 semanas de edad.  
  
"Ten cuidado, Tom, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta noche, temo que sea una trampa del viejo cuervo malnacido. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, no quiero que Alexander se quede huérfano por un descuido en una misión tan sencilla..."le pidió suplicante con lágrimas en sus ojos grises.  
  
"No te preocupes, no me arriesgaré," le respondió, con una promesa brillando en sus extraños ojos verdes con un aura roja rodeando la pupila vertical "no quiero que mi hijo pase una infancia ni remotamente parecida a la mía. Volveré, te lo prometo."  
  
Poco después Lord Voldemort y Lucius Malfoy salían totalmente preparados para un ataque nocturno a 'unos cuantos' aurores. Poco sabían lo que la noche les deparaba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Justo antes del amanecer ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando el cielo comenzaba a clarear, justo antes de que los primeros rayos de sol se dejaran ver, dos figuras encapuchadas aparecieron repentinamente con un leve 'pop'. Ambos se quitaron las desgarradas capas y las quemaron con un hechizo simple, mostrando varios desgarrones ensangrentados en las costosas prendas que llevaban bajo ellas. Aunque ninguna de las heridas parecía de consideración todas eran sumamente dolorosas. El bosque donde el Señor Tenebroso y su Mortífago se habían aparecido era el que lindaba con la majestuosa propiedad en la que se situaba el Señorío Malfoy, así que emprendieron cansadamente la caminata hacia los terrenos protegidos contra apariciones. En el momento en el que cruzaron las verjas supieron instantáneamente que algo andaba mal. Las barreras no estaban en su lugar y los centinelas que debían rondar por los terrenos tampoco aparecían por ningún lugar.  
  
Intercambiando una mirada en la que se reflejaba preocupación, sospecha y un poco de temor, los hombres echaron a correr hacia la casa que albergaba a sus familias.  
  
Empezaron a sentir la mordedura del pánico cuando encontraron el cadáver de uno de los guardias. Parecía haber luchado hasta que lo lograron matar. Ambos se quedaron helados cuando llegaron a la zona desde la que se podía divisar la gran mansión. La vista era horrorosa. Las puertas principales parecían haber sido reventadas. Una columna de denso y negro humo manchaba el cielo rosa sobre la construcción. Se podían apreciar signos de lucha tanto en la propia estructura del edificio como en los magníficos jardines, ahora destrozados y humeantes, que lo rodeaban.  
  
Tras un momento Tom se sacudió la sorpresa y corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su corazón latía desenfrenado mientras rezaba a un dios en el que nunca había creído oraciones que daba por olvidadas hacía mucho por que su mujer e hijo estuvieran contra toda esperanza sanos y salvos en algún otro lugar, apenas dándose cuenta que su joven amigo y compañero corría a su lado con los mismos temores y esperanzas reflejados en su pálido rostro. A toda la velocidad que podían dar sus cansadas piernas cruzaron las puertas y avanzaron por los desérticos pasillos, encontrando de vez en cuando el cuerpo de alguno de los Mortífagos que habían quedado protegiendo la propiedad. Ninguno de ellos parecía haber muerto rápidamente. Cuando por fin llegaron a la habitación en la que habían dejado a Krystyn y a Narcisa al marcharse el panorama fue demasiado para soportarlo, las rodillas de Lucius cedieron ante la vista de su mujer golpeada severamente en el suelo y su hijo llorando desesperado cerca de ella, no en mejor estado. Las lágrimas cruzaban los rostros de los hombres al acercarse a sus respectivas esposas. La antes hermosa y poderosa Krystyn Ryddle, una Alta Druidesa, yacía en el suelo prácticamente irreconocible y sin pizca de vida en su frágil cuerpo. Su cabellera roja apenas se diferenciaba de la sangre en la que reposaba. Ni si quiera habían tenido la compasión de lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, la habían dejado morir desangrada. Lord Voldemort sumido en una profunda tristeza colocó el maltrecho cuerpo de su amada esposa en el primer espacio libre de escombros que encontró y se lanzó a la búsqueda de su pequeño hijo, esperando que se hubiera salvado del terrible destino de su madre. Lo sacó de su desesperación una mano en su hombro.  
  
"Mi Señor... yo... lo siento, todo esto es culpa mía..." dijo Malfoy son gran tristeza y pesadumbre.  
  
"Nada es culpa tuya, Lucius, el único culpable es ese bastardo de Dumbledore y su grupo de asesinos. Vete ahora, llévalos a San Mungo y diles que fue un ataque de Mortífagos." Dijo mirando los cuerpos de la joven señora Malfoy y su hijo, ambos apenas con vida. "Vete ahora, Lucius, date prisa o no vivirán. Y ya se ha perdido demasiado hoy..."  
  
El rubio y orgulloso Malfoy se desapareció, llevándose a su familia. Dejando a su Señor en la infructuosa búsqueda de un niño que en ese mismo momento despertaba a muchos kilómetros de allí, llorando por sus padres perdidos.  
  
Otra nota: ¿Qué tal? Os gusta, no os gusta, quejas, bombas, felicitaciones, acepto de todo. Así que ya sabéis, dadle al botoncito y dejad vuestra opinión, crítica o sugerencia. 


	2. La Verdad Oculta

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Capítulo 1 ~ La verdad oculta.  
  
En una habitación del piso superior de la Sede de Operaciones de la Orden del Fénix en la Casa Black tres chicos pelirrojos, dos de ellos idénticos hasta en el menor detalle, y dos chicas, una pelirroja y una castaña, se encontraban mirando una caja negra con una espiral de un llamativo púrpura en la tapa superior y unas cuantas estrellas de cristal amarillo en los laterales. Uno de los chicos estaba hablando.  
  
"Así que como este año tampoco nos han dejado entrar en la Orden, porque según ellos no somos lo suficiente maduros, y las orejas extensibles ya las conocen inventamos esto después de ver una pekiluca muggle." Dijo.  
  
"Película, George, no pekiluca." Dijo Hermione exasperada.  
  
"Bueno, eso. Como Feorge decía, sirve para ver y oír a distancias." Continuó el otro gemelo.  
  
"Si, si, pero cómo funciona, no creo que pase los nuevos hechizos anti- espías del comedor." Dijo su hermano menor.  
  
"¡¡¡No seas gafe!!! Además, no tiene que pasarlos, hay puesto uno de los 'micrófonos' allí, así que los hechizos no interfieren en la recepción." Dijo mientras levantaba una espiral púrpura oscuro extremadamente pequeña. "Los pones en cualquier parte dentro de la sala y lo ves y escuchas todo..." Una maquiavélica sonrisa llena de orgullo apareció en el rostro de ambos gemelos  
  
-Es brillante, chicos, pero... ¿no es un poco peligroso? Imaginaos que cae en manos de los Mortífagos, Quien Tú Sabes podría saber todos los planes de la Orden, y los Miembros. Justo cuando por fin nos hemos desecho de esa pequeña alimaña..." dijo Hermione dudosa y con resentimiento al referirse al antiguo elfo doméstico de los Black.  
  
"¿Quieres enterarte de algo o no? Mira en lo que acabamos metidos el año pasado por culpa de no decirnos lo que estaba pasando, o por lo menos a Harry deberían haberle dicho algo. Y este año llevan el mismo camino, no nos han dejado ni si quiera mandarle una carta en todo lo que va de verano. A saber como estará el pobre con lo de Hocicos..." le interpeló Ginny, provocando que se mordiera el labio inferior y asintiera lentamente al recordarlos tristes sucesos del año anterior y la impotencia que todos sintieron, en especial su amigo de ojos verdes, ante la desaparición de uno de los últimos Merodeadores tras el velo del Departamento de Misterios.  
  
"Video Padfoot" dijo Fred tocando la espiral de la parte superior con la varita. "Cada micrófono tiene una contraseña, sino se encienden todos, hay una sobrecarga mágica y... explota... muy espectacularmente..." añadió al ver las miradas extrañadas de los demás. "La espiral está detrás del tapiz con el árbol genealógico de Sirius. Tiene un encantamiento de indetectabilidad para que pase desapercibido al ojo de Moody." Explicó mientras una espesa cortina de humo plateado de la caja. Cuando el humo paró de girar formaba una pantalla considerablemente grande en la que se podía ver claramente la reunión de la Orden que en ese momento estaba teniendo lugar en el piso inferior.  
  
##Rodeando la lustrosa mesa de madera se encontraba la Orden del Fénix al completo. Albus Dumbledore se sentaba a la cabecera con su larga barba y sus típicas gafas de media luna, tras las que centelleaban alegremente sus vivaces ojos celestes mientras hablaba a los allí reunidos.  
  
"...como dije antes, nuestra victoria está asegurada si logramos aguantar otro año más. En algún momento entre su cumpleaños dieciséis y diecisiete los poderes del chico despertaran y Voldemort dejará de ser una amenaza."  
  
"Pero, profesor Dumbledore, yo nunca había oído que el Señor Tenebroso tuviese un hijo, y mucho menos que estuviese de nuestro lado contra su padre..." dijo una preocupada y sorprendida Molly Weasley. "¿Acaso es fruto de una violación?" ##  
  
Los chicos se quedaron atónitos ante esto. Por las mentes de los cinco pasaban las mismas preguntas. '¿Voldemort tiene un hijo?¿Quién es?' Mientras se miraban unos a otros con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua.  
  
## Bueno, en realidad Voldemort estaba casado con una mujer llamada Krystyn, nunca supe su apellido ni de donde venía. Era una bruja sumamente poderosa. Su hijo, Alexander, es extremadamente poderoso, aún ahora con la mayor parte de sus poderes todavía latentes. Hace dieciséis años dentro de un par de semanas hicimos un ataque contra el Señorío Malfoy porque averiguamos que ambos estaban allí y que Krystyn Ryddle estaba bastante debilitada del parto. Hubo una dura pelea en la que la esposa de Voldemort murió. Decidimos llevarnos al niño. Una pareja de miembros de la Orden lo hizo pasar por hijo suyo con unos cuantos encantamientos espejo modificados de larga duración, le cambiaron el nombre y lo crió hasta que murieron durante el Año de la Sangre o la Época del Pánico. Alexander pasó a cuidado de unos familiares. Por lo que sé Tom lo ha dado por muerto." Terminó con alegría ante el desconcierto de los allí presentes. Algunos de los cuales mostraban aversión ante la idea de separar a un niño de su padre, incluso si este fuera Lord Voldemort. Entre los últimos se encontraban los Weasley.  
  
"Albus, ¿te das cuenta de que ese ataque coincide casi a la perfección con el inicio de la masacre? Hasta ese momento los Mortífagos no mataban niños, sólo a los adultos que eran objetivos, nunca familias completas... Por lo que dices, fuimos lo responsables de iniciar la época más sangrienta desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle..." dijo Remus Lupin visiblemente agotado y con aspecto de sentirse traicionado, tenía el pelo mucho más gris que al final del curso hace apenas medio mes y grandes bolsas violetas bajo sus apagados ojos dorados. "Además, ni siquiera Voldemort merece que le quiten..."  
  
No pudo terminar la frase al ser cortado por un visiblemente furioso Severus Snape.  
  
"Director, que Krystyn Ryddle murió durante la pelea no lo creo para nada. Yo vi el cuerpo un día después y a esa mujer lo más humano hubiera sido lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, ni Bellatrix Lestrange haría algo así. Estaba destrozada, y lo peor, la dejasteis morir desangrada sabiendo que os habíais llevado a su hijo..." Acabó con una mueca repugnada.  
  
La declaración enfurecida del normalmente calmo y frío profesor de pociones provocó una conmoción y clara disensión entre los miembros de la Orden. Muchos estaban horrorizados ante los hechos, el resto opinaba que no tenía importancia ya que estaban hablando de la esposa del Señor Tenebroso. El director de Hogwarts intentó infructuosamente hacerse oír sobre el maremagnum provocado por los gritos de la multitud. ##  
  
En ese momento Fred apagó el proyector. La pantalla de humo se evaporó sin dejar rastro. Una de las estrellas del lateral se había vuelto del mismo púrpura que la espiral y en ella había aparecido un número uno amarillo brillante. Los chicos seguían mirando fijamente el lugar donde había estado la imagen de la desastrosa reunión, tratando de asimilar toda la información que habían escuchado clandestinamente.  
  
"¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo así? ¡¡¡Es inhumano!!!" Dijo George anonadado, mientras el resto de los Weasley presentes asentía aún en shock, Hermione iba encajando poco a poco la información y llegando a sus propias conclusiones, sin saber que bajo ella alguien hacía la misma cosa. De pronto dejó salir un gritito que asustó a todos haciéndolos salir de su ensimismamiento.  
  
"Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío."  
  
"¿Qué te pasa, Mione?" Preguntó preocupado Ron, al mismo tiempo que los gemelos y Ginny llegaban a la misma conclusión que su amiga, ensombreciéndose sus rostros con la comprensión.  
  
"¿No te das cuenta, Ron? Ahora todo me encaja." Le respondió su hermana menor provocando miradas extrañas de todos. "¿Os acordáis de mi primer año en Hogwarts? Cuando tú y Harry me fuisteis a rescatar y Tom Ryddle me estaba quitando vida pero no estaba totalmente inconsciente. Era como estar en un sueño del que no te puedes despertar, pero de vez en cuando escuchaba algo de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Recuerdo un pedazo que me dejó con la sensación de que se me escapaba algo, pero luego con la alegría, la preocupación y la culpa se me olvidó por completo. Tom le decía a Harry lo mucho que se parecían. Pero esto sobre todo explica porque Harry habla pársel y porque se parecen tanto físicamente..."  
  
"No puedes insinuar que Harry es hijo de Quien tú sabes. Es... es imposible. Harry es... Harry es Harry, es un Gryffindor, no puede ser el Heredero de Slytherin. Además, ¿esos hechizos no deben cambiar el aspecto? El parecido es sólo coincidencia..." balbuceó el pelirrojo incoherentemente.  
  
"El hechizo espejo modificado sólo puede alterar un poco las facciones de alguien si se tiene que mantener durante mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto la pareja tendría que parecerse a los padres originales. Así que dado que en la familia de Voldemort los ojos verde esmeralda son dominantes anulando cualquier otra posibilidad hay que buscar alguien con ojos parecidos. El Señor Tenebroso es moreno, así que necesitan también alguien con ese color de pelo. Y la única pareja en la Orden original que cumple los requisitos eran los Potter. Vamos, Ron, todo coincide, admítelo." Le respondió con lógica la chica del pelo enredado. "Dumbledore dijo que el ataque fue hace dieciséis años sobre el treinta de julio, Harry en teoría nació el trigésimo primero. La pareja que lo 'adoptó' lo hizo pasar por suyo... ¡¡¡No harían algo así!!!" Exclamó de pronto totalmente horrorizada.  
  
"Hermione, ya sabemos que ni hicieron lo más correcto, pero no es para ponerse así. Su madre había muerto, de una manera un poco muy sádica, no lo iban a dejar allí en medio de los escombros..."  
  
"¡¡No!! ¿¿No lo veis?? Para que una pareja, posiblemente Lily y James Potter, lo hicieran pasar por propio tendrían que fingir el embarazo. Por lo tanto, todo debía estar planeado desde meses atrás sino fue más. Incluso la muerte de la esposa de Voldemort. Es... es horrible. Yo no pienso unirme a algo que hace cosas así, no son mejores que los Mortífagos. No se como pudieron hacerlo. Además, ¿Escuchasteis a Remus y al profesor Snape? Eso provocó la Época del Pánico. Siempre me pregunté que había pasado para desencadenar semejante masacre así, de pronto, sin explicación aparente." Terminó su enojado discurso de manera pensativa.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó intrigada Ginny.  
  
"Pues..." No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por un inusualmente serio Fred.  
  
"Cómo dijo Lunático, hasta ese momento los Mortífagos no mataban familias enteras. Supongo que conoces a Susan Bones. Sus padres eran aurores. Los atacaron en junio. Ella estaba en la casa. Los Mortífagos no sólo la dejaron viva, si no que la dejaron a la puerta de sus vecinos. Fue lo última que corrió esa suerte. El siguiente ataque a una familia de aurores fue a primeros de agosto. No hubo supervivientes, había tres niños pequeños en la casa." Acabó sombríamente dejándolos a todos salvo a su gemelo asombrados.  
  
"¿Cómo sabéis tantos detalles? ¡¡Erais muy pequeños para recordar todo eso!!" Exclamó impresionado Ron.  
  
"Bill nos lo contó una vez cuando le preguntamos para un trabajo de historia de la magia" Contestó George. "Pero hay algo más importante que hacer que cambiar cotilleos."  
  
"Si, tenemos que decidir si enseñarle esto a Harry o no. Yo personalmente creo que debemos, tiene derecho a saberlo, lo implica muy de cerca..."  
  
"Lo mismo opino." Dijo Ginny.  
  
"Yo también." La secundó Ron.  
  
"Pero... ¿qué si nos estamos equivocando? Podríamos hacerle muchísimo daño... y eso es lo último que quiero..." Comentó dudosa Hermione.  
  
"Aún así, aunque nos equivoquemos, es algo demasiado importante para que esté sin saberlo." Le contestó George.  
  
"Decidido entonces, se lo enseñaremos en el Expreso. Cómo nosotros también tenemos que ira Hogsmeade ese día le pediremos a Dumbledore que nos deje ir con vosotros. Eso sí, no le diremos nuestras sospechas antes de oír sus propias conclusiones." Terminó Fred.  
  
Así los cinco amigos tomaron una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida. Desconocido para ellos, una figura encapuchada dejaba la casa para aparecerse ante su Señor, Lord Voldemort, para darle las magníficas noticias. Alexander Ryddle había sido encontrado.  
  
Respuestas a Reviews:  
  
Kat basted: Bueno, gatita, sé que he tardado un poco, pero tuve un bloqueo con la escena del encuentro de la Orden (aún no me gusta del todo, pero que le vamos a hacer.). Si acertaste con tu suposición. La mayoría de tus preguntas se responden en este capítulo, el resto tendrás que esperar un poco más. Espero que este también te guste.  
  
Cygni: Sip, si que es un poco lioso, pero no demasiado. Bueno, nunca es todo negro y blanco, siempre hay grises. Esta historia está basada en eso, en los grises. Estaba un poquito harta de verle siempre de malo malísimo, aquí tiene un corazoncito. Mmm, ¿si que es novedoso verdad?  
  
Aspid: ¿Te quedó algo más claro?  
  
Otra nota de autora: A ver, gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews y agradecería al resto que le diera al botoncito, que no lleva tanto esfuerzo y yo agradezco mucho las críticas, sí, hasta las malas. Había algo más... Ah, sí, agradecería que alguien fuera mi beta. Hasta más ver (probablemente pronto, soy muy cabezota.)  
  
Klerenallan Zetbirpol 


	3. Esperanza de padre

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Capítulo 2 ~ Esperanza de padre.  
  
~~~~~ Catorce de julio antes de la medianoche. ~~~~~~  
  
Un hombre de cabello oscuro y apagados ojos color rubí estaba sentado tras un enorme escritorio de hermosa madera rojiza. Las paredes de la gran habitación estaban cubiertas de estanterías llenas de antiguos mamotretos. Algunos de los cuales parecían a punto de caerse a pedazos al más pequeño roce. Una gran ventana se hallaba en otra de las paredes, por ella se veía una rutilante luna menguante, contrastando con su pálida y fría luz con la brillante y cálida que emanaba de la monumental chimenea de mármol gris con incrustaciones de azabache y marfil. El suelo, de fía piedra blanquecina, estaba cubierto por una mullida alfombra persa que combinaba hermosamente oscuros tonos de verde, plata y rojo. Dos cómodos sillones de suave piel de unicornio con pequeñas serpientes plateadas con movimiento grabadas con magia se situaban a cada lado enfrente del magnífico escritorio. La expresión cansada desapareció a la velocidad del rayo para ser reemplazada por una mueca cruel y sádica, cuando escuchó una llamada en la puerta de su despacho de operaciones. Sus facciones se relajaron al escuchar la sedosa voz de su más leal espía en la Orden del Fénix a través de la puerta.  
  
"¿Puedo pasar, mi Señor?"  
  
"Adelante." Fue la lacónica respuesta que recibió la pregunta.  
  
"Mi Señor, tengo grandes noticias." Dijo el espía en cuanto la puerta estuvo seguramente cerrada, y él sentado en uno de los cómodos asientos. Continuó hablando ante el desganado gesto que su señor hizo indicándole que siguiera. "He..." dijo tomando un aliento profundo antes de continuar. "He descubierto dónde está Alexander. Está vivo, Tom." Una emoción indescriptible se dejó ver en el rostro del hombre mayor mientras sus ojos cambiaban lentamente del color de la sangre a verde con un toque rojo y se llenaban de lágrimas y esperanza por volver a ver al hijo del que había sido separado hacía largo tiempo.  
  
"¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? ¿Lo has visto?" Preguntó con rapidez y ansia, impaciente por saber las respuestas a sus preguntas.  
  
"Si, lo he visto y tú también, mi Señor, Dumbledore lo escondió en el lugar más obvio y, a la vez el más difícil de advertir. Lo escondió con los Potter."  
  
"Así que mis sospechas del último mes eran acertadas. Harry Potter es mi hijo Alexander..."dijo con una mirada de amargura al pensar la cantidad de veces que había estado a punto de matar a su propio hijo por culpa de las manipulaciones del viejo director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
"¿Cómo lo supiste, mi Señor? Nadie lo hubiera ni siquiera supuesto en la más salvaje de las adivinaciones." Preguntó el hombre encapuchado, atónito.  
  
"Muchos pequeños detalles puestos juntos me dieron la pista, el resto era lógica, pero, aun así, no estaba totalmente seguro." Le respondió el Señor Tenebroso recostándose con aspecto cansado en la lujosa y cómoda silla en la que se sentaba. "Pero eso no tiene importancia. Como bien debes saber, mi querido amigo, dentro de dos días mi hijo cumplirá dieciséis años y con toda probabilidad sus poderes despertaran en ese momento. Pero sin el entrenamiento adecuado, eso podría ser catastrófico. Podría costarle la vida o, como poco, la cordura. Ya es muy tarde para enseñarle a manejar la subida de poder, así que necesitaré estar presente para ayudarle." Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar. "No pienso perderle ahora, justo cuando le he vuelto a encontrar después de tantos años perdidos..."  
  
"Creía que sólo podía soportarse la sacudid de poder con la preparación adecuada..." dijo vacilantemente el mortífago. "No sabía que había otra manera."  
  
"La hay, pero es muy dolorosa y arriesgada. Se ha hecho muy pocas veces, y aún así algunas de ellas los chicos se han vuelto locos por el sufrimiento... Cuando es imposible dar el entrenamiento o el libro; un miembro de la familia, cuanto más cercano mejor, puede ayudar a contener los poderes para que no sobrepasen la capacidad de resistencia del cuerpo. Como ya te dije es extremadamente doloroso y le dejará inconsciente por varios días. ¡¡¡Todo esto es culpa de Dumbledore!!! Alexander no debería tener que pasar todo esto..."  
  
"Pero aún así, ¿cómo haremos para que nos crea, mi Señor? El viejo lo ha estado manipulando desde niño para que sea el perfecto pequeño héroe Gryffindor sin inteligencia." Comentó preocupado el espía. "No será nada fácil lograr que confía en cualquiera de nosotros... Lo más probable es que intente maldecirnos en cuanto nos tenga a tiro de varita." La tristeza era muy atente en el tono de voz del hombre.  
  
"Ya nos preocuparemos por eso en su debido momento, pero preveo que tendremos menos problemas de los que crees o serían de esperar." Dijo con una ambigua sonrisa en su atractivo rostro. "Primero tendremos que pasar todas las capas de seguridad que le rodean. Ese día estás tú de guardia, ¿no? ¿Tienes hecho ya algo de Poliserum o tienes que elaborarlo? Preguntó con seriedad. "Adivino que nos será muy útil."  
  
"Empieza a sonar como Sybill Trelawney, Tom, eso no es bueno. Tanto libro te ha debido de reblandecer el cerebro." Bromeó el hombre haciendo soltar una carcajada al temido Lord Voldemort, Señor Tenebroso descendiente de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"No, por Merlín, esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza cuando era estudiante, no puedo creer que el imbécil de Dumbledore la contratara como profesora. Nunca tuvo la verdadera Vista del Vidente. Una vez me predijo que me caería de la escoba en un partido contra Hufflepuff, creo que era para asustarme y que su equipo ganara..." terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Dos días después en Privet Drive. ~~~~~~~~  
  
Un pequeño grupo de cinco magos encapuchados se encontraba oculto en una esquina resguardada de las miradas inoportunas cerca del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Otro se acercó sigilosamente a ellos.  
  
"Todo está despejado. Figg está dormida como un tronco, los muggles no están desde la semana pasada y el protector de la casa no será un verdadero problema. Nuestras suposiciones eran acertadas, como pensábamos el verdadero está basado en la sangre y la propia magia del chico..." titubeó unos momentos antes de continuar con las no tan buenas noticias. "Lo que me preocupa, mi Señor, es que está muy debilitado. Como si le hubiera pasado algo grave a tu hijo..." de repente enmudeció al sentir una súbita oleada de magia cruda pasando a través de ellos.  
  
"Deprisa, ha empezado." Dijo Voldemort mientras empezaba a correr seguido de sus más confiados mortífagos. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la puerta se abrió ante ellos son siquiera mover la varita. Se adentraron en una ordenada pero polvorienta casa.  
  
"Esperad aquí. Severus, Colagusano, seguidme." Ordenó a sus seguidores mientras comenzaba a ascender los escalones hacia el piso superior mientras una terrible sensación de que algo iba muy mal lo embargaba.  
  
Sobre las escaleras encontraron varias puertas. Una de ellas era un baño, las tres siguientes habitaciones con una horrible y sobrecargada decoración. La última tenía puestos varios candados y cerrojos. Tom Ryddle sacó su varita de tejo y lanzó un siempre útil y efectivo 'Alohomora' haciendo que la puerta se columpiara abierta muy suavemente. La visión dentro les hizo retroceder un paso de pavor y acto seguido entrar apresuradamente. En el interior el joven conocido como Harry Potter se retorcía inconsciente de sus alrededores en una cama destartalada y sucia. En el mismo estado se hallaba el resto del exiguo mobiliario del cuarto. Sobre el escritorio había una pequeña pila de pergamino, plumas, tinta y un buen montón de libros. El Señor Tenebroso se arrodilló en la cabecera de la cama de su hijo y miró sus desenfocados y vítreos ojos verdes. Pasó la mano por la desordenada cabellera oscura del adolorido chico y arrancó suavemente uno de los negros cabellos. Dándoselo al profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, que en esos momentos mostraba una expresión de profunda compasión y pena en sus insondables ojos negros. El hombre cogió el pelo y lo metió en un pequeño vial lleno de un aceitoso líquido blancuzco. Pronto la sustancia comenzó a cambiar a un plateado con matices de oro. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una inusual sonrisa y dijo calmadamente mirando al chico que se retorcía de dolor con gritos roncos y ásperos.  
  
"Es él."  
  
Tras esas dos palabras todos en la habitación entraron en movimiento otra vez. Voldemort empezó a silbar un larguísimo hechizo en pársel, que provocó que el joven se fuera calmando lentamente y la cantidad de magia descontrolada bajara drásticamente a un nivel aceptable para alguien con semejante poder. Mientras eso sucedía, Colagusano se bebía la poción del maestro de pociones, convirtiéndose velozmente en una réplica exacta del chico en la cama.  
  
Cuando por fin Harry quedó inconsciente, su padre le envolvió en una gruesa y suave manta, que le fue entregada por Colagusano, y le cogió en brazos con ternura impropia de alguien que mata sin compasión. Los ojos le destellaron en rojo por un instante al darse cuenta de lo delgado y ligero que era, probablemente llevaba algún tiempo sin comer nada.  
  
"Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Colagusano. No falles o no tendrás otra oportunidad..." dijo amenazante mientras dejaba la casa con el resto de sus mortífagos. Apareciéndose en un enorme castillo en un valle perdido en el centro de Irlanda.  
  
Nota de la autora: mmm, en este capítulo están las explicaciones que algunos pedían, el resto esta en el siguiente. Y ahora, como soy una zorra cabrona os voy a dejar un par de preguntitas para que las meditéis y al que más se acerque a la respuesta correcta le dedico el siguiente chap. ¿Por qué se porta Snape así? ¿Cuál será el verdadero aspecto de Harry/Alexander?  
  
Siento muchísimo la tardanza, ya tengo escrita gran parte del siguiente capítulo, así que para el viernes ya está subido. Espero que esto haga que me perdonéis casi una semana de retraso...  
  
Respuestas a los reviews: En general doy las gracias a todas las perdonas que me han dejado su opinión, ¡¡¡Sois maravillosos!!!  
  
Val: mmm, si que es una idea bastante rara. En cuanto a tus preguntas, alguna se responde en este chap. Alguna en el siguiente. Y no, no será Hermione la que le quite el encantamiento espejo. Aun no tengo totalmente planeado el comportamiento de Harry, probablemente con algunas personas ( *coff* Dumbledore *coff*)si sea más frío, no mucho, pero...  
  
Lucil: He tardado, no me mates, la reacción de Harry me temo que no la veras en este chap, tal vez tampoco en el siguiente, Pero si, va ha tener un sueño y unos cuantos pequeños problemas con sus 'nuevos' poderes.  
  
Cygni: Mi niña, tardas mucho en devolverme el chap, así que lo subí antes...  
  
Kat basted: Todos tenemos el mismo sentimiento, por cierto gracias por la idea de que hacerle si decido que Harry o Tom le maten... Nadie ha dicho que 'Harry Potter' sea heredero de Gryffindor, sólo está el asunto de la profecía del viejo murciélago (anda que fiarse de lo que dice esa loca...). Si, le informaran, pero se 'enterará' de parte del asunto por otros medios... Creo que me entiendes.  
  
Aspid: Menos mal que te aclaró algo. Aquí continuo escribiendo.  
  
Mariko: Si, era Snape, aunque en el capítulo no se dice directamente se da por entendido, aunque hay una pequeña pista de algo por ahí, veamos si alguien la encuentra... Sé que Alexander es MUY recurrente, pero me encanta el nombre, si tengo un hijo (cosa que dudo detesto lo niños pequeños, me basta con aguantar a mi 'encantador' hermano) se llamará así. ¿Y quien dijo que no se va a ver? En parte lo deducirá por si mismo, pero en ese momento no va a estar de lo más lúcido...  
  
Princesa Mononoke: Ahh, para el color de ojos hay una explicación que tal vez ponga en una respuesta para un Review si me lográis convencer... 


	4. Misterios desvelados

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
Y este capítulo está dedicado a... Kat Basted, Mariko y Blackspirit.  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Capítulo 3 ~ Misterios Desvelados.  
  
Los tres primeros días en Privet Drive pasaron relativamente bien para Harry. Los Dursley le ignoraban, demasiado atemorizados de las amenazas de Ojoloco, y él les correspondía de la misma manera. Los únicos momentos del día en los que se reunían todos juntos en la misma habitación era en las comidas, que para el moreno eran mucho mejores que los años anteriores. El tercer día de su estancia en el hogar de sus tíos Vernon le dijo que irían a visitar a su hermana, Marge Dursley, por un tiempo indefinido y, por lo tanto, debía avisar a la Orden, o como él dijo a esos anormales amigos suyos, que ninguna lechuza le debía ser enviada. No quería que su hermana averiguara que tenía a un 'anormal', un MAGO, bajo su techo. También Hedwig debía desaparecer. Muy pronto recibió la respuesta a su carta. Harry no debía salir de Privet Drive. Decir que los Dursley se enfurecieron era una gran subestimación. Nada ni nadie les estropearía las vacaciones. Se prepararon para el viaje. El día que se fueron el infierno se desató para Harry. El día antes había recibido la respuesta a una carta que le había mandado a Ron. En ella le había pedido que comprara por él algunos libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras, encantamientos, transformaciones, pociones y algunos otros variados. Le había mandado una buena cantidad de galeones para pagar las compras. Hedwig había vuelto con una pequeña caja y una carta de Ron.  
  
Después de leer la carta, en la que Ron le preguntaba como se encontraba, que se iba a volver como Hermione y que los libros los había comprado con ayuda de Bill y Charlie; pero ninguna información de valor sobre la situación actual del Mundo Mágico o como reaccionaba la gente a la confirmación del regreso de Lord Voldemort al poder. Harry abrió la caja. En ella se encontraban una gran cantidad de pequeñísimos libros. De inmediato Harry sacó su varita y los agrandó con un simple 'engorgio'. No era ninguna novedad el que hiciera magia ya que al día siguiente de su llegada a su mal llamado hogar, le había llegado la misma notificación que al resto de los alumnos a partir de quinto año. Para horror de su 'familia', había recibido el permiso para practicar magia fuera de la escuela. Al parecer esta vez si que se habían tomado en serio sus advertencias. Harry pasaba casi todo su tiempo durante los primeros días estudiando para evitar pensar en la muerte de su padrino. En su interior se culpaba por lo sucedido, pero aun más culpaba a Albus Dumbledore. Si el maldito viejo le hubiera informado de lo que pasaba y no le hubiera ocultado la verdad sobre sí mismo nada de eso tendría que haber sucedido, hubiera estado preparado.  
  
Tras irse los Dursley, no sin antes amenazarle que lo encerrarían todo el verano si le pasaba cualquier cosa a su querida casa o los vecinos notaban algo extraño, empezó a sentirse algo extraño. En realidad se sentía así desde que despertó esa mañana, sólo que el sentimiento se había hecho más intenso que antes. Además tenía la sensación de que le observaban, pero no había nadie más en la casa. Estaba acabando de recoger los platos tras la comida cuando empezó a verlos. Eran unas pelotas de luz del tamaño de una Snitch. Unas cuantas de color blanco plateado le rodeaban protectoramente, pero muchas más de color rojo casi púrpura zumbaban por la mayor parte de la habitación y del hogar de la familia Dursley. Las bolas rojas irradiaban un sentimiento de maliciosidad y peligro que hacía que Harry deseara alejarse de ellas cuanto antes mejor.  
  
Pasó el día en su habitación investigando en sus nuevos libros que podían ser las pelotas de luz. Las de color blanco le rodeaba como un halo defensor. Por algún motivo su habitación parecía libre de bolas rojas, al contrario que el resto de la casa. Al salir al ocaso para prepararse la cena fue cuando empezó a advertir que las 'snitchs' rojas empezaban lentamente a acercarse y seguirlo. La cena pasó en un silencio opresivo para Harry. Justo cuando empezaba a prepararse para dormir empezó la 'pelea' de las luces. Las rojas empezaron a lanzarse contra él, siendo repelidas con un estallido y un destello por las blancas. Asustado, Harry sacó la varita y lanzó la primera cosa que se le pasó por la mente, que resultó ser un avanzadísimo escudo defensivo que había leído en uno de los libros que Ron le había comprado.  
  
"¡¡¡Animarum scutum!!!" ( "¡¡¡Escudo de almas!!!" )  
  
Pronto se encontró rodeado por una cúpula plateada que repelía las pelotas color sangre. Sabiendo que el escudo no las mantendría alejadas por siempre empezó a buscar por sus libros algo que ayudaría hasta que Hedwig volviera de entregar las cartas que había mandado a Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna y Remus Lupin. Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando el escudo cayó hecho pedazos sólidos que se disolvieron lentamente y las luces volvieron a chocar una y otra vez hasta que, por fin, una de las rojas logró pasar su 'halo' e impactó en el pecho del chico de ojos verdes. Sintió un dolor que hacía que la Maldición Cruciatus pareciera un juego de niños. Al mismo tiempo por su mente pasó un destello de su desdichada infancia, uno en el que su tío le pegaba por 'quitarle' una galleta a su querida Dudders y lo encerraba en la alacena. Aún más desesperado volvió a su búsqueda. Tras otras dos horas y varios golpes más encontró algo que le podía servir. Un antiguo conjuro realizado a menudo por los druidas, e3l libro de rituales mágicos decía que era peligroso de llevar a cabo si no se era uno. Harry decidió arriesgarse a tener que ser golpeado por esas endemoniadas bolas rojizas hasta volverse completamente loco. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que le quedaba poco tiempo. Las bolas blancas eran a penas una docena, mientras que había cientos de las otras.  
  
Después de leer lo que necesitaba, echó a correr hacia la cocina, cogió sal y una garrafa de agua y volvió. Al llegar a su habitación separó la cama de la pared, puso algunos libros en ella y el agua. Después trazó en el suelo un círculo con la sal, y dentro del círculo dibujó una estrella de cinco puntas. Cuando empezaba a recitar el conjuro las últimas luces blancas desaparecieron y las pelotas rojas se lanzaron contra él en masa. Recibió cuarenta impactos antes de que pudiera volver a empezar la frase latina, entre espasmos de dolor y borrosas imágenes de su pasado.  
  
"Naturae potentiae, qui illecebram huic stellae tradunt, improbitatis me protegant." (O para los que no sepan latín: "Los poderes de la naturaleza, que entregan magia a esta estrella, me protejan de la maldad.")  
  
En cuanto terminó la última silaba tanto la estrella como el círculo de sal se iluminaron en un refulgente verde que traía a la memoria los bosques en primavera. Al 'levantarse' la barrera todas las pelotas quedaron fuera y las que estaban encerradas dentro se disolvieron en el aire. Todo había salido bien, sólo había un inconveniente: nada podía entrar, pero tampoco él podía salir hasta que averiguara que infiernos eran esas malditas bolas de luz y como deshacerse de ellas. Pero eso no podía ser hasta que Hedwig volviera o alguien de la Orden apareciera. Lo único que tenía hasta entonces era una botella de agua y algunos libro...  
  
Dos largos y tediosos días después terminó el libro 'Antiguos Rituales y Conjuros de Protección' de Darion g. Adelberg, mientras lo leía descubrió que no sólo se había encerrado en el pentagrama, sino que había sellado la habitación también. Era de agradecer que al menos el aire podía entrar.  
  
Después de una semana sin comer y sin apenas agua, empezó a perder el sentido del tiempo y caer en pequeños periodos de inconsciencia. Al tercer día de su 'encierro' empezó a sufrir bruscos cambios de temperatura. Tan pronto sentía que se estaba asando como un pollo por el asfixiante calor como se tapaba hasta las cejas con la sucia manta de su desmantelada cama. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos soñaba con una lucha entre varios magos y brujas, pero al principio todo estaba demasiado borroso al despertar. Cada vez que el sueño se repetía los recuerdos eran más claros hasta llegar al momento en que recordaba todas las imagines claramente, pero ningún sonido. Estaba su padre, Dumbledore, Narcisa Malfoy y otras personas que no conocía, pero que le eran extremadamente familiares. Pero la que más sobresalía en sus recuerdos era una hermosa mujer de rizos color sangre que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo dándole la espalda. Por unos momentos la había confundido con su madre, pero al girarse, se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos gris oscuro muy brillantes, no verdes. Además, Lily Potter no era rizosa y tenía el pelo mucho más corto que esa mujer.  
  
Lo que lo horrorizó verdaderamente del consecutivo sueño era como su padre y Dumbledore mataban brutalmente a la pobre mujer. Podía entender que durante la guerra se matara gente, pero esa brutalidad le resultaba verdaderamente repugnante. Eso sumado a lo que había visto en el Pensadero de Snape el año anterior y su experiencia con las mentiras y medias verdades del director, le hizo despreciarlos a ambos. Eso le torturaba la mente, estar avergonzado de ser hijo de su padre no era algo que le dejara un buen sabor de boca. Nunca hubiera creído que llegaría a ese extremo, pero es que hasta los mortífagos eran más clementes que eso.  
  
Todo empeoró con el paso de los días. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo semi inconsciente, a penas distinguiendo la realidad de los sueños. Imágenes de su pesadilla se repetían en su mente una y otra vez ya estuviera despierto o dormido. El punto culminante de todo llegó cuando llevaba ya once días encerrado. Apenas le quedaba agua y el calor que sentía se hacía cada vez más insoportable. De pronto y sin previo aviso cayó inconsciente en su cama y se encontró en una especie de niebla de un color blanco irisado. De entre la niebla salió una esbelta figura femenina. La mujer tenía el cabello rojo. Harry aterrorizado se dio cuenta que era la misma mujer de sus sueños. Teniendo en cuenta lo que su padre le había hecho no quería no pensar en lo que le esperaba. Al acercarse más vio que tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De algún modo supo que la mujer no le haría nada, y que no era un sueño provocado por Voldemort. Una sensación de paz le envolvió cuando la hermosa mujer le abrazó.  
  
"Mi niño..." dijo ella. "Mi hijo..."  
  
"¿Qué?" Preguntó muy confuso.  
  
"Todo te quedará claro pronto, mi pequeña serpiente." Le contestó acariciándole la cabeza y cogiendo suavemente entre sus largos dedos un mechón de un rojo sumamente oscuro, casi negro. "Todo acabará pronto. Todas las mentiras, todo el dolor, todas las separaciones. Queda poco para que tu padre venga a buscarte. Confía en él."  
  
"¿¡Mi padre!? ¡¡Está muerto!!" le increpó a la mujer empezando a enfadarse. Su acalorada respuesta sólo provocó una risa llena de añoranza de la fémina.  
  
"El mismo genio que papá... Pronto entenderás, véngame, mi niño, y se feliz. Dale una oportunidad, él no sabía nada..." su voz se perdió en el vacío mientras la imagen se desvanecía.  
  
Pronto se encontró en lo que identificó como una de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place, la Mansión de los Black, la casa de Sirius. Sus amigos estaban allí, mirando una pantalla que Fred había hecho aparecer de una pequeña caja. Vio la reunión de la Orden y con cada palabra que Dumbledore decía más claras se le quedaban las cosas a Harry y peor se sentía. Salió del shock justo a tiempo para escuchar el final de la discusión entre los jóvenes de la habitación. Sonrió levemente al ver lo mucho que le apreciaban. Esa era gente en la que podías confiar con todo.  
  
Otra vez todo destiñó y se encontró mirando sobre el hombro de, un casi irreconocible, Lord Voldemort. Lo único que reconocía del hombre eran los ojos color carmín y el pelo negro. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo agotada y llena de emociones que estaba su cara. Se inclinó un poco para ver lo que el Señor Tenebroso, su presunto padre, miraba. Se quedó totalmente helado. Sobre el libro que tenía abierto ante él había una fotografía mágica. En ella se podía ver una pareja, un hombre con una brillante sonrisa que se podía reconocer claramente como Tom Ryddle y una mujer, la misma pelirroja de antes, de aspecto cansado con un bebé muy joven en brazos. En la foto, el feliz hombre había empezado a hacer monerías para el bebé, haciendo reír a su esposa. Nadie hubiera creído que ese era el terrible Señor Tenebroso del que la mayoría de la gente temía decir su nombre. Poco después llegó uno de los espías de Voldemort en el lado de la Luz, entre los 'buenos' de la guerra. Era ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Severus Snape, supuesto espía de Dumbledore entre los mortífagos. De no ser por lo serio y espinoso de la situación se hubiera echado a reír allí mismo por lo irónico de la situación.  
  
Al escuchar la conversación entendió muchas de las cosas que le habían estado pasando, pero... ¿Y la profecía? ¿Acaso era su destino matar a su padre o ser asesinado por él? ¿Lo sabía Sirius? ¿Y Remus? ¿Podría volver a confiar en alguien sin preguntarse si sabría la verdad? Estas eran las preguntas que circulaban por su mente al despertar. Pero al recobrar la consciencia, no sólo fueron preguntas lo que lo acosaron. Un dolor pulsante le recorría el cuerpo. Su último pensamiento coherente antes de caer en un estado en el que no pensaba, sólo sentía un terrible dolor. Su último pensamiento fue: "¡¡Ya ha empezado!!" . Ni siquiera era consciente del paso del tiempo, encerrado en un cuerpo torturado por un martirizador dolor que parecía nunca acabar. Acabó por quedarse ronco de tanto gritar. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de nada, en la Orden sabían que Hedwig estaba entregando unas cartas, así que no se preocuparían por la falta de noticias. En uno de los cortos y escasos periodos en los que el dolor se reducía un poco, logró ver un par de ojos casi completamente verdes llenos de amor mirándole. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que una oleada de poder no sólo había anulado su conjuro, si no que también había hecho desaparecer las omnipresentes luces rojas, ahora que el dolor se iba poco a poco se dio cuenta de que solamente había pequeños haces luminosos blancos. De pronto se dio cuenta de que empezaba a percibir sonidos otra vez y lo primero y último que escuchó fue a su padre terminar un hechizo en pársel. Antes de sentir una agradable calidez y un par de fuertes brazos recogiéndole. Después cayó en la oscuridad.  
  
Nota: Sé que he tardado mucho más de lo que prometí, pero sólo hay una palabra para describir mi semana, y es HORRIBLE. Primero una reunión familiar (todo el fin de semana aguantando 'agradables' parientes...), el lunes empecé el instituto, iniciando así la caza del libro, el miércoles tuve 2 exámenes (profesores asquerosos que no pueden esperar ni a la segunda semana para empezar a martirizarnos), luego dos trabajos y el sicótico de inglés. Creo que eso es un buen resumen de mi semana.Así que siento el retraso, pero fue inevitable.  
  
Preguntas de la semana: ¿Qué son las pelotas de luz? ¿Por qué atacan las rojas a Harry/Alexander?  
  
Respuesta a los Reviews:  
  
Sakura Corazón: El capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora, espero que lo disfrutes. Esas preguntas no te las puedo responder sin desvelar demasiado de la historia, pero me aseguraré que queden bien respondidas en futuros chaps.  
  
Lucil: No, no me puedes hacer daño físico, si no ¿quién escribiría? De los Weasley tal vez si se pasen o tal vez no. No, Dumbledore no se enterará hasta que sea demasiado tarde para parar lo que se le viene encima. Los poderes... eso no te lo puedo decir. Eso es una propiedad especial de la poción, además del aspecto ganan parte de la personalidad y los gestos, además, sólo lo van a ver los Dursley...  
  
Kat Basted: En lo de Severus no acertaste, pero lo de los ojos de Harry es la explicación perfecta, felicidades. Si, lo del chico plateado le va de perlas, ya lo veras más adelante... ** Klerenallan sonríe macabramente **  
  
Aspid: Es verdad que en los libros se dice que se parecen mucho, pero no quería que para de ser una copia de James a una copia de Tom... Si, siempre fue un leal mortífago y tiene muy buenos motivos para su fidelidad.  
  
Ruby Andariel Claw: Muchas gracias, si es que soy un pelín retorcida (o eso dicen...)  
  
Mariko: Eres la que más se acerca a la respuesta de Sev. En cuanto al James y Lily, nunca has oído el famoso 'todo por la causa'.  
  
Cygni: Seguramente fue eso, la verdad es que soy un despiste... este no te lo pude mandar, ya llevaba demasiado retraso para mi gusto...  
  
Blackspirit: Casi acertaste, no era hermana, era cuñada...(no, no es el hermano perdido de Voldemort) Que impaciente, te puedes ahorrar el Howler, es domingo aún. ;-)  
  
Seck: mmm dejémoslo en que hay formas de alterar lo que muestra un pensadero y que el que la escuchó no fue tan accidentalmente....  
  
Princess Mononoke: eso es, pero con sus enemigos, supongo que tu no tratas igual a los que quieres o aprecias que a los que odias con pasión... pero no te preocupes, veremos al cabroncete que todo conocemos y amamos pronto. 


	5. El Despertar de la Serpiente

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
Y este capítulo va dedicado a... Ruby Andariel Claw y a Mariko.  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Capítulo 4 ~ El despertar de la  
Serpiente.  
  
La oscuridad silenciosa en la que había estado durante un tiempo indefinido empezó a llenarse de sonidos y olores. Escuchaba cerca el armónico trino de las aves. También, de algún lugar, algo más amortiguado llegaba el sonido de voces humanas y otras no tan humanas. Sentía una suave presión en su mano derecha que le daba una agradable sensación de calor y seguridad. De repente le pareció que había recuperado la total sensibilidad y percepción de su cuerpo, y el dolor que sintió provocó que se le escapara un débil quejido, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser captado por quien quiera que estuviese a su lado. Algo de sabor terriblemente amargo fue empujado a través de su garganta y el dolor se desvaneció lentamente. La ausencia de dolor hizo que los recuerdos y la comprensión le golpearan como un mazazo en la cabeza. Todo le volvió a la memoria. Todo lo sucedido el año anterior, los dementores, la audiencia en el Ministerio, Umbridge, la prohibición del Quidditch, el DA, las lecciones de Occlumency, la pelea con Cho, los TIMOS, la trampa del Departamento de Misterios, Sirius cayendo a través del Velo, Dumbledore batiéndose en duelo con Voldemort, la profecía... Todo. Después llegó a su memoria el verano. Los Dursley marchándose, las luces, el círculo protector, el hambre, la soledad, las horrorosas pesadillas, la mujer pelirroja, la visión de la reunión de la Orden y de Voldemort, el terrible dolor, los ojos, y, por fin, la oscuridad. La amado oscuridad, sin dolor ni preocupaciones, sin directores manipulativos ni mortífagos tras su cabeza. Una oscuridad apacible y acogedora.  
  
De pronto, la comprensión lo inundó como un amanecer. Era hijo de Lord Voldemort. Del hombre que había intentado matarlo cinco veces. No sólo eso, si no que todas sus impresiones sobre el bando de Dumbledore se habían ido al infierno de cabeza. Las visiones se lo habían dejado muy claro. No hay bien ni mal, sólo poder y aquellos que lo buscan. Dumbledore no era mejor que Voldemort. Verdaderamente era peor. Voldemort, al menos, esperaba a que la gente dejara el colegio. Dumbledore hacía que los niños, sus alumnos, pelearan sus batallas por él. Su mundo se había roto ante sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El miedo y la duda lo embargaban, sin saber en quien confiar. Sintiéndose, ahora más que nunca, completamente sólo y aislado en el mundo.  
  
Sin saberlo, lágrimas largo tiempo reprimidas cruzaban continuamente su pálido y delgado rostro. Asustando sobre manera a su padre, que se sentaba a su lado desde hacía días y acababa de darle una poción para parar el dolor. El hombre moreno se levantó de un salto de la silla en la que había estado descansando y se apresuró a tomar en sus brazos e intentar calmar al frágil joven que yacía en la espléndida cama.  
  
"Tranquilo, pequeño, estoy aquí... No estas solo, nunca más, nunca más... le dijo el 'malvado' Lord Voldemort al tembloroso chico a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda consoladoramente y le borraba las lágrimas.  
  
Mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos, Harry tenía la sensación de caer en una espiral interminable de oscuridad llena con sus peores temores. La desesperación empezaba a ganarle cuando sintió un tibio abrazo. Alguien le sostenía y paraba la caída. Alguien le decía que no volvería a estar solo. Poco a poco se fue calmando arropado por el calor que sentía. Nunca antes le habían consolado de esta manera. Era verdad que Ron y Hermione estaban siempre ahí para él, pero no era lo mismo. Esto era más como un padre haría con su hijo...  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¡Estaba siendo abrazado por Lord Voldemort! Pero se sentía tan bien... Era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba y calmaba después de una pesadilla. Este hombre que ahora veía no podía ser el cruel y demoníaco engendro que Dumbledore describió tantísimas veces. El ser descorazonado incapaz de amar nada ni nadie más que a sí mismo, no podía ser el hombre que desconoce el significado verdadero de la palabra amor. Levantó los ojos de la túnica donde tenía enterrada la cara y se sorprendió sobre manera al encontrarse mirando al mismo hombre de la foto de su visión de... a saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, en lugar de la mezcla entre hombre y serpiente que había visto en el Departamento de Misterios. Eso le confirmó cada suposición y aclaró casi cada duda e incógnita de su vida. Los ojos verdes de su padre brillaban llenos de comprensión, cariño y lágrimas no derramadas.  
  
"Supongo que tienes muchísimas preguntas, pero tendrán que esperar hasta después de la comida; no sé tú, pero yo estoy hambriento. Además, estas demasiado delgado. ¿Cuánto hace que no comes nada?" Preguntó desconcertando al chico con su comportamiento. Quién lo hubiera creído, el Señor Tenebroso comportándose como una mamá gallina. Hilarante, estallaría en carcajadas de no ser por lo cansado que se sentía y lo serio de la situación.  
  
Harry cabeceó y contestó aun inseguro de la situación en la que se encontraba.  
  
"Mmm... sobre dos semanas, desde que aparecieron las luces y conjuré el escudo..." dijo con la mirada fija en el plato que Riddle le había puesto delante sobre una bandeja. Debía admitir que pese a ser una comida ligera tenía un aspecto suculento.  
  
La comida transcurrió en relativo silencio, siendo el único ruido el sonido de los cubiertos al entrechocar. Una vez terminado Voldemort chasqueó los dedos y un elfo doméstico retiró en silencio los platos.  
  
"Supongo que querrás saber por qué estás aquí y no encerrado en una mazmorra. Es una historia muy larga, hace dieciséis años..." dijo, su rostro ensombreciéndose más con cada palabra.  
  
"No hace falta que expliques que soy tú hijo, ya lo sé." Le cortó Harry, no falto de revivir las imágenes de su pesadilla.  
  
"¿Co...?¿Cómo? Son muy pocos los que saben lo que pasó exactamente." Preguntó estupefacto el hombre.  
  
"Yo... tuve un sueño, una visión, vi lo que pasó. Luego... me encontré con... me encontré con mamá." para él que nunca había tenido una madre, saber todo lo sucedido y como había sido engañado le provocaba una amargura sin fin. Había estado llamando mamá al recuerdo de la mujer que había usurpado el lugar de su verdadera madre. Estaba seguro de que aunque no hubiera estado allí físicamente Lily Potter era parte del la confabulación para raptarle. "Luego ella me mostró la reunión de la Orden del Fénix y la tuya con el profesor Snape."  
  
"¿Te queda alguna pregunta? Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa y te responderé si conozco la respuesta, sino la conozco intentaré encontrarla para ti." Le contestó de todo corazón el estupefacto hombre.  
  
"Yo... tengo demasiadas, ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar. Todo en lo que creía se ha demostrado falso. Mi mundo se ha roto y no sé si seré capaz de juntar las piezas de nuevo. Ni siquiera sé quién soy o cuál es mi verdadero aspecto..."  
  
"Eres Alexander Sebastian Salazar Riddle-Adelberg y si aceptas mi ayuda, puedo intentar ayudarte a reconstruir tu mundo. En cuanto a tu aspecto es muy fácil de arreglar, sólo hay que quitar los encantamientos, aunque hay algún rasgo que ya es visible." Dijo señalándole con la mano los ojos. Haciendo que Harry se diera cuenta por primera vez que no llevaba sus gafas. "Y no sólo es tu vista, ahora perfecta, sino también el color. Tus ojos son como los míos." Terminó con una suave sonrisa.  
  
"Me encantaría, estoy arto de mentiras. Parece que todo lo que sabía era una mentira, quiero empezar a descubrir las verdades que se me han mantenido ocultas y sacar mis propias conclusiones." Dijo mientras empezaba a levantarse. No pudo alzarse mucho antes de marearse, necesitando la asistencia del hombre para incorporarse y salir de la enorme cama.  
  
Mientras se sostenía precariamente, apoyándose en una silla, en el centro de la majestuosa habitación, escuchó a Tom Riddle decir una cadena de palabras latinas que identificó vagamente como el contrahechizo del encantamiento espejo modificado. De pronto sintió una ligera ráfaga de magia pasar sobre él, llevándose una parte de sí, los encantamientos. Mientras se preguntaba cuál sería su aspecto, escuchó una suave boqueada proveniente de su padre. Cuando levantó la mirada vio como una brillante sonrisa llena de orgullo y felicidad se extendía por el rostro del hombre de aspecto juvenil. Era la misma que tendría cualquier padre o madre al ver a su hijo pequeño dar sus primeros pasos o decir sus primeras palabras.  
  
Al ver que el chico se tambaleaba se acercó a él y le pasó el brazo por los hombros para sostenerlo. Le ayudó a llegar frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un extremo de la habitación. Se quedó perplejo ante su reflejo. Mirándole fijamente se hallaba un joven alto, casi tanto como su padre, que se paraba a su lado. Había pasado de ser una copia de James Potter a una persona completamente diferente o casi, algunos de sus rasgos eran los mismos. Físicamente era muy parecido a Tom, alto, delgado y de porte elegante. En el rostro no era tanto, tenía los mismos ojos verde esmeralda con un matiz rojo en el centro y la pupila algo alargada, aunque no mucho, de su padre; también tenía sus mismos rasgos clásicos. Pero también tenía rasgos de la mujer de sus sueños, su madre, los labios, la forma de los ojos, el tono de la piel. Su pelo, que había crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que se lo había cortado antes de ir a Hogwarts por primera vez, le llegaba casi a los hombros. Ya no era una maraña de pelo negro azabache, sino que era lacio y de un color rojo muy, muy oscuro, prácticamente negro. Se pasó una mano lentamente por el rostro y el pelo. Se sentía tan extraño, parecía otra persona, pero a la vez parecía mejor que antes, más adecuado, más su propia persona y no una fotocopia de otra.  
  
De golpe las piernas dejaron de sostenerlo, y de no ser porque su padre le sostenía hubiera caído hacia delante dándose un buen golpe.  
  
"Vamos, te llevaré a la cama, aun no estás del todo recuperado. No he debido permitirte salir de ella en primer lugar." Dijo el Señor Oscuro mientras levantaba en brazos al frágil joven que era su hijo, que se durmió en sus brazos antes de llegar a la cama.  
  
Cuando despertó de nuevo estaba solo en la habitación. Echó u vistazo a sus alrededores; cosa que no había hecho antes debido a la tensión y a la maravilla de su verdadero aspecto y hablar con su padre. Sólo había una palabra para describir la habitación, Maravillosa. El techo apuntado era de cristal. Todo él era una vidriera de tamaño colosal con hermosos motivos de grandes dragones en vuelo, dormidos y en distintas otras posiciones. El suelo de piedra estaba cubierto con suntuosas alfombras de tonos ocres con pautas de hojas verde claro. La cama era enorme, colocada en forma de rombo en una esquina. Las sábanas eran de color verde bosque y el cubrecama de color cobre con bordados plateados. Un armario enorme cubría la parte de la habitación contraria a la cama. En el centro, sobre una gran alfombra circular había un par de sofás alrededor de una mesa que al igual que el resto del mobiliario era de madera de cerezo. En el lado derecho del lecho estaba un elaborado atril de plata, que al acercarse más vio que había pársel grabado por toda la superficie. Sobre él había tres cosas. Un libro de fino cuero negro, un sobre, y una caja de ébano.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el atril. Una vez allí cogió la carta. Supuso que era de su padre. El sobre estaba sellado con lacre plateado con un fénix. Extrañado rompió el sello y fue rodeado por un resplandor plateado, del mismo color que el sello. Después de que el resplandor cesó empezó a leer la misiva.  
  
Querido Alexander:  
  
Entiendo que después de las noticias de ayer tendrás muchas preguntas para ser respondidas. Siento tener que irme así, poco después de que te quedases dormido llegó al castillo un mensaje. Te lo explicaré cuando vuelva. No tardaré demasiado. Mientras tanto, te dejo este libro, que tal vez pueda responder alguna de tus preguntas. Es el libro de la historia de la familia. Fue iniciado por Salazar Slytherin después de dejar Hogwarts. Está encantado para que sólo la verdad pueda ser escrita. Todos los miembros de la familia, incluido yo mismo, han escrito sus vidas en él. Aquí puedes encontrar muchas de las respuestas que buscas. Si quieres saber algo más, sólo tienes que preguntármelo cuando vuelva. Es normal que después de tal cantidad de información necesites algo de tranquilidad, nadie te molestará. Por favor, no salgas de la Torre, podría ser peligroso. Hay un espía de Dumbledore que aun no he suprimido. Si quieres cualquier cosa llama a los elfos domésticos dando una palmada. Todo lo que hay en la Torre es tuyo, considéralo u7n regalo por todo aquello que pasaste por mi culpa.  
Tu padre que te quiere.  
  
Cuando terminó de la lectura, se quedó mirando fijamente el cremoso papel. ¿Un fénix? ¿El sello personal de su padre era un fénix? Eso si que era irónico. Uno esperaría una serpiente, o la Marca Tenebrosa... Pero no, era un fénix, el símbolo de sus principales opositores. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había una posdata.  
  
PD: Lo que hay dentro de la caja es un regalo por tu decimosexto cumpleaños. Tu madre y yo lo encargamos cuando faltaba poco para tu nacimiento. Es de cristal druídico, por tanto irrompible. Está encantado para cambiar de apariencia y pasar desapercibido a tu voluntad y para protegerte en caso de peligro. Algunos de los conjuros que puso Krystyn son especiales, tu abuelo te hablará de ellos cuando lo conozcas.  
  
Cuando terminó, sus preguntas se habían multiplicado. Por lo tanto, decidió ir directamente a buscar las respuestas a sus múltiples interrogantes, así que cogió el libro. Era relativamente delgado para contener el valor de mil años de la historia de su familia. Era de tapas negras, y en la portada había una hermosa serpiente de plata con un par de líneas de esmeraldas en su lomo, los detalles del animal eran impresionantes, el trabajo hacia que las de la Cámara de los Secretos parecieran echas por un niño pequeño.  
  
Antes de empezar a leer se recostó en uno de los sofás y dio una palmada. Al instante un elfo domestico apareció con un suave 'puff'.  
  
"¿Qué puede hacer Sandy por el joven amo?"  
  
"Desearía algo de comer, pero no demasiado. Cuando lo traigas déjalo sobre la mesa, Sandy. Gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo amablemente.  
  
"Gracias a usted joven señor, estoy para servirle." Le respondió la elfina mientras desaparecía.  
  
Después de eso abrió el libro por la primera página y se sumergió en la lectura, ni siquiera dándose cuenta de la llegada de la comida.  
  
Nota de la autora: Si, lo sé he tardado mucho, pero es que apenas tengo tiempo para pensar, mucho menos escribir. A partir de ahora llamaré a 'harry' Alexander cuando tenga su verdadero aspecto y Harry con la ilusión. Me tengo que pensar la propuesta de Ruby sobre hacer un Yaoi/Incest. Poder puedo hacerlo, pero sólo lo haré si al menos otras tres personas lo apoyan. Si lo queréis dejad pronto el mensaje, pues hasta que no se decida no puedo escribir el siguiente chap, ya que en él se sentarían las bases para los futuros acontecimientos... Veamos, las preguntas del capítulo. ¿Quién es el abuelo de Alexander? ¿Qué infiernos es lo que hay en la caja? ¿Dónde han ido las luces?  
  
También he decidido hacer un Desafío. Los que estén acostumbrados a leer fics en inglés saben de lo que hablo, ¿Quién no ha leído alguna vez un fic del famoso Severitus' Challenge? Bueno pues aquí vamos.  
  
Klerenallan's Challenge(Queeee, me gusta como suena en inglés...)  
  
Harry es hijo biológico de Voldemort. Dumbledore lo sabe. Harry lo averigua, no importa si por su propia deducción o porque se lo dice alguien. Harry cambia físicamente, mucho o poco a vuestra elección.  
  
Repuestas a los Reviews:  
  
Ruby Andariel Claw: ¿Me has leído la mente? Tu respuesta es casi perfecta, lo atacan porque uno de los poderes de su madre era el de manejar y poder ver los recuerdos de las personas a través de los sentimientos. Por lo tanto, ese poder sin control hace que al ser recuerdos propios y no tener el control, le causen revivirlos. Me pensaré lo del vampiro, aunque casi seguro que alguno entrará, a mi también me encantan...  
  
Blackspirit: nop, no es eso, ya sabrás el porqué dentro de un par de chaps a lo más... Ey, tu acertaste la pregunta, no tienes que agradecerme nada.  
  
Sakura-Corazón: Noooo, no son parientes de sangre, ni amantes. La esposa de Sev era la hermana menor de la de Tom. Hay otra razón, pero esa no te la puedo decir. Bueno, los planes de Tom los sabrás en un par de capítulos. La reacción de Alex la puedes ver en parte en este, aunque el pobre aun esté medio en shock y no sabe toda la historia. Pero la sabrá, o si, la sabrá (mueca desquiciada).  
  
Aspid: Si recuerdas el capítulo 1 los gemelos habían inventado un aparato de espionaje que mostraba imágenes como un holograma, en una 'pantalla' de humo. Pues esa es la pantalla que ve Alex. Espero que te ayudara. Oh, si, su madre le pidió que le vengara, y como lo hará...  
  
Cygni: Si la verdad es que el cambio fue brutal. Ya verás cuan grande fue en unos cuantos chaps. (o tal vez en el siguiente... ;-) )  
  
Kat Basted: nop, no es Voldemort el que hace desaparecer las luces, él ni siquiera puede verlas, es la oleada de poder de Alexander la que las 'barre'. Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho . Si, odio a muerte a James Potter (no hay nadie del club de fans leyendo, ¿verdad? Quiero seguir viviendo...) Ahh, no me des ideas, además, el infierno es demasiado bueno para él... le tengo preparado algo peor... Gracias por el aviso, no me había dado cuenta de que fanfic.net se había comido un pedazo. Sip, es un poquito de entender si te falta más de una página de la historia...  
  
Mariko: Acertaste casi todo, aunque hay una parte en la que hubiera jurado que eras el propio Yoda... Ooohh, Dumbledore sabe algunas cosas, pero no todo. Nunca dije que la madre de Alex no fuese humana, dije que era una Alta Druidesa. Una Druida. Aunque es verdad que en mi historia los druidas no son totalmente humanos, pero eso por ahora no tiene importancia... Los poderes le vienen de las dos partes, los de Krystyn los tenía parcialmente activos (explicación en otro capítulo) pero al 'sentir' la mayoría del poder activarse reaccionaron y pasó lo que pasó. Si, el motivo es que su madre no era una muggle precisamente, y no estaba por la labor de entregar a su hijo a ninguno de los 'encantadores' visitantes y les dio una buena pelea, se enfadaron e hicieron una masacre. Si, hubo sacrificio, murió por protegerle.  
  
Franga: jejeje, eso tendrás que esperar para verlo... aunque no creo que se note mucho, tienes razón al final quería sus cabezas en una fuente de plata con una manzana en la boca...  
  
Samantha Stonet: Esa era una de mis intenciones, junto a escribir y hacer disfrutar a la gente... No te preocupes, verás a los malvados cabrones crueles por aquí todavía...  
  
Liz-Wolff: (Klerenallan se sonroja como las luces del arbolito de navidad) Gracias, trato de dejarlo todo atado en mi mente antes de empezar a escribir en papel, y estoy segura de que si lees la historia escrita a mano encontrarás que tiene bastantes diferencias con la que tengo en fanfiction.net (la de la red es mejor, más refinada...no en el concepto de fina, sino como el aceite con cada vez que la paso/escribo la mejoro un poco...) Además, tengo mucha práctica llevo escribiendo desde que era pequeña...  
  
Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata 


	6. Las Palabras del Fundador: Hogar, dulce ...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
Y este capítulo va dedicado a... todos por lo majos que sois.  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Capítulo 5 ~ Las Palabras del Fundador I: Hogar, dulce hogar.  
  
"Yo, Salazar Slytherin, lego a mis descendientes esta historia de pesares y traiciones, de felicidad, amor y, sobre todo, amistad. En el momento en el que inicio este relato de mi ardua vida tengo ciento cuarenta y tres años y nos hallamos en el año 1098 después del nacimiento de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo (NA: Que conste que esto está escrito a la usanza de la época, y que eran todos unos enrevesados). Nací en el seño de una familia de la nobleza con una larga estirpe de magos tras nuestro apellido. Nuestra vida transcurría entre nuestro castillo de Irlanda, cuna de nuestra familia, y nuestro palacete en Gales. Crecí durante toda mi tranquila infancia como el único hijo y heredero de Julius y Lucilla Slytherin. Mi padre era un hombre apuesto, alto y rubio, de muy buen porte. Siempre me recordaba a mi abuela, una noble escandinava rescatada por mi abuelo, Andrónico, de un dragón en uno de sus muchos viajes. Padre siempre fue muy inteligente y rápido de mente, pero sus decisiones eran a menudo ensombrecidas por su temeridad y susceptibilidad. Sus ojos pasaban más tiempo rojos que verdes. Mi madre era una mujer muy dulce, su familia había sido exterminada por la Inquisición mientras estaba de luna de miel, era irónico que ella fuese la única bruja en una familia de muggles. Así, con mis padres, mi infancia pasó feliz entre juegos y diversión.  
  
Al cumplir los once años, como casi todos los magos, empecé mis lecciones de magia. Mi padre contrató al mejor preceptor del país. El hombre se llamaba Orión Malfoy, su pelo al igual que sus ojos era plateado. Tenía una mente ardiente. Quería saberlo todo. Era exigente con todos, en especial consigo mismo. Siempre me presionó para ir más allá, para no dar nada por sentado e investigarlo todo. Muchas veces durante mis siete años de estudios mágicos me repitió, y a mis padres también, que sería grande y mi nombre sería recordado durante muchos siglos tras mi muerte. Las asignaturas que más me gustaba aprender eran pociones, astronomía y defensa contra las artes oscuras, esta última era algo así como una especialidad de la familia, mi abuelo había sido uno de los fundadores de la Liga para la Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, una famosa asociación de los mejores en el campo.  
  
Cómo todos en mi familia, al llegar a los quince años mi padre empezó a entrenarme para el despertar de mis poderes. Una extraña peculiaridad de nuestro linaje era ese, una buena parte de nuestros poderes permanecían inactivos hasta los dieciséis años cuando se activaban de manera inevitable con un gran dolor y esfuerzo para el sujeto. La instrucción fue muy dura. Durante un año además de mis lecciones habituales de magia, tenía que aprender a cerrar mi mente, controlar mi cuerpo al milímetro. Pero sobre todo, la parte más dura fue, sin duda alguna, el control de la magia y aprender a bloquear el más extremo dolor. Tuve que aprender cuáles eran y como manejar todos los poderes que 'podrían' entrar en actividad cuando llegase mi próximo cumpleaños. También aprender cómo resistir e ignorar el enorme dolor que traería el cambio. Fue un año agotador. Me levantaban a base de agua fría antes de las cinco de la mañana, y cuando me acostaba pasada la medianoche, estaba totalmente agotado.  
  
La noche en la que recibí mis poderes fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida. Los escasos minutos que transcurrieron antes de que lograra suprimir el dolor fueron horribles. Una corriente de dolor, no equiparable a nada de lo que había experimentado antes, recorrió mi cuerpo hasta que pensé que empezaría a deshacerme en pedazos. Cuando todo terminó, tenía varios poderes que me serían muy útiles a lo largo de mi ajetreada y aventurera vida.  
  
Cuando por fin terminé mis estudios de magia y hechicería era maestro de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras y un astrónomo altamente cualificado. Ese año empecé una serie de viajes por Europa que me alejarían del hogar de mi familia durante dos años , hasta que un suceso bastante inesperado para mí me reclamara de vuelta.  
  
Me hallaba en una pequeña aldea muggle de Alsacia cuando un mensaje enviado por mis padres me alcanzó. Parecía que tenía algún tiempo y la lechuza estaba agotada del muy largo viaje. Tenía razón, la carta había sido mandada casi un año antes, en ella mi padre me informaba del próximo nacimiento de mi hermana, que a esas alturas tendría ya un año. Estaba próximo a cumplir los veinte años por aquel entonces, y pese a mi alegría una sombra oscureció mi corazón con tristes presagios de desgracias futuras. Puse rumbo a mi hogar a tanta velocidad como mi cabalgadura podía mantener sin morir de cansancio por el camino. Cuando llegué a casa mi padre me esperaba ante los portones de roble del blanco castillo Slytherin en Irlanda para darme la bienvenida y abrazarme después de mi larga ausencia.  
  
Mi hermana pequeña era una preciosa niñita de casi un año, con una espesa cabellera rubia y, para mi total asombro, los ojos violetas de mi madre. El color de los ojos de Aegina era tan sorprendente para mí debido a que casi todos los miembros de mi familia paterna tenían los ojos como padre y yo, verde esmeralda con un centro rojo que se conocía como 'Verde Slytherin'. Se decía que estaba relacionado con el poder inherente de cada uno. Más tarde descubrí por boca de mi madre que Gina, como yo la llamaba, era una squib sin una gota de magia en su cuerpo.  
  
Durante un año permanecí con mis padres y Gina, de la que había quedado prendado (¡¡¡¡¡no en el sentido que alguno está pensando, pervertidos!!!!!) por su encantadora inocencia e inteligencia pese a ser tan pequeñita. Después partí otra vez a continuar la búsqueda de un poblado druídico que se rumoreaba encontrarse en algún lugar de los Alpes. Entre los magos del Reino de Castilla escuché el rumor de que los Druidas que intentaba localizar se localizaban en la zona de los Alpes helvéticos. Fue allí, entre la nieve invernal en medio de ninguna parte, dónde conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo por muchos años; y al que aún hoy después de mi infructuosa persecución por todo el mundo en su busca para disculparme por mi estupidez y dejarme manipular tan fácilmente, quiero como al hermano mayor que nunca tuve.  
  
El hecho de que nos encontramos fue pura casualidad. Era pleno invierno y se había desatado una tormenta de nieve de dimensiones colosales. A duras penas era capaz de ver más allá de un palmo de distancia. Pese a que llevaba un hechizo calentador muy potente en mi ropa e iba cubierto con ella de pies a cabeza el viento helado me traspasaba como espadas de hielo.  
  
Mientras trataba de salir de un hundimiento en el que había caído y dejado caer mi varita en el proceso, vi una luz a alguna distancia, la luz de un 'lumos'. Con la esperanza de no morir congelado tan lejos de mi país y a la edad de 23 años, lancé al aire una bola de luz que explosionó formando una lluvia de chispas que iluminaron el nevado paisaje de montaña. A los pocos minutos escuché el sonido de alguien que avanzaba con esfuerzo en mi dirección.  
  
"¡¡Cuidado!! ¡Hay un hoyo en el suelo!" grité para evitar que mi rescatador acabara en la misma situación que yo.  
  
Con mucha dificultad el hombre, todavía anónimo, me ayudó a salir de la pequeña oquedad llena de nieve en la que había quedado atrapado y me entregó mi varita, que había caído pocos metros más allá de donde yo me encontraba.  
  
"Gracias, soy Salazar Slytherin." Dije recostado contra una piedra enorme tratando de recobrar el aliento y hacer entrar en calor mi gélido cuerpo.  
  
"No hay de qué. Yo soy Godric Gryffindor." Dijo él con una sonrisa que hizo iluminarse sus ojos color dorado como el trigo maduro o la miel al sol. Su pelo en ese momento me pareció tan oscuro como el mío propio, pero al amanecer me daría cuenta de mi error, era rojo, del mismo color que la sangre fresca y tan rizado que no había manera de peinarlo bien incluso utilizando la magia. De esa manera empezó una amistad que cambiaría el destino de muchos, no sólo el de nosotros dos, pues durante los viajes que a partir de entonces hicimos juntos nos dimos cuenta de que nuestra gente era perseguida, y muchos de ellos no habían recibido una educación adecuada, si es que habían recibido una en todo.  
  
Cuando volvimos juntos a Inglaterra llevábamos en mente la idea de crear algún lugar donde los niños y niñas mágicos pudieran aprender todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el mundo a lo largo de sus vidas. Para eso necesitábamos ayuda de alguien. En seguida pensé en una compañera de juegos y regaños que había tenido durante mis estancias en el castillo de Gales. Ella era Helga Hufflepuff. Era una experta en Curación, Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Siendo unos pocos años menor que yo, siempre la recordaré como a la niña de carácter dulce y leal que tenía una de las más grandes determinaciones que me había encontrado jamás."  
  
Alexander levantó la vista del libro cuando los rizados caracteres de la escritura de su antepasado empezaron a mezclarse ante sus ojos. Pronto se dio cuenta de que las paredes de cristal de la habitación se habían teñido de carmesí por el anochecer. Había estado leyendo durante toda la tarde. La comida que había pedido a los elfos domésticos seguía sobre la mesa cubierta con una tapa semiesférica para que conservara la temperatura adecuada. Cenó y al terminar se sorprendió al encontrar que las paredes se habían vuelto opacas. Tomando esto como una señal se fue a la cama dándose cuenta de lo agotado que se sentía pese a no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo. En cuanto se metió entre las sedosas sábanas quedó sólidamente dormido.  
  
Nota de la autora: Sé que he tardado mucho, pero estuve totalmente bloqueada en esta parte, pero me vino una idea para otra historia que... bueno, ya lo veréis. Está decidido, no habrá Yaoi/Incest, fue prácticamente unánime. No sé si meteré mucho romance, pero si lo hago será ligero, este fic se basa en la relación padre/hijo de Alexander y Tom.  
  
Veamos, las preguntas del capítulo. ¿Quién es el padrino de Alexander?  
  
Klerenallan's Challenge (Queeee, me gusta como suena en inglés...)  
  
Harry es hijo biológico de Voldemort. Dumbledore lo sabe. Harry lo averigua, no importa si por su propia deducción o porque se lo dice alguien. Harry cambia físicamente, mucho o poco a vuestra elección.  
  
Repuestas a los Reviews:  
  
Blackspirit: Nop, no me he olvidado, sólo he estado bloqueada y con exámenes. Me encanta que te guste el chapter, espero que este también lo haga...  
  
Aspid: A mi también me gusta, obviamente sino no lo hubiese escrito... He tardado, lo sé, son un par de capítulos complicados de escribir.  
  
Cygni: Veo la razón del asunto, pero tenía que dejar opciones abiertas. Lo que trae el libro, aquí tienes una parte. Disfrútalo.  
  
Kat Basted: nooooo, no es un huevo de basilisco, menudos padres más irresponsables si le regalan un bicho que es potencialmente mortal a un chico de 16 años... aquí creo que te has liado un poquito, pero más abajo explico mejor lo que son las luces. La piedra no le cambia el aspecto a Alex, se lo cambia a si misma, digamos que es un poco llamativa... mmmm esa escena es tentadora, pero a Draco no se lo encontrará hasta que llegue al expreso de Hogwarts. El espía, te doy una pista, es una mujer. El rubito no necesita ser protegido, lo sabe hacer el solito...  
  
Snuvelly: No, no se vengará de ellos. Después de todo tenían la intención de contárselo en cuanto le vieran.  
  
Franga: Si, su abuelo es por parte de madre, recuerda que Tom 'avadakedavreó' al suyo... Se lo dirá, las reacciones será otro cuento (no literalmente...) . El por qué lo respondí hace poco, su esposa era la hermana menor de la de Tom, y tuvo el mismo destino que su hermana... Draco y Alex se encontrará en el Expreso.  
  
Alym: Tienes razón, sería demasiado. En cuanto al reto, escribes la historia basándote en las pautas del desafío, lo subes donde quieras avisando que está basado en mi desafío. No es más que eso.  
  
Kingsley: Tal vez, pero si se entera, lo hará bastante más avanzada la historia, si no perdería la gracia.  
  
Lady Grey: La intención que tenía era esa, que la relación entre Tom y Harry sea la principal, pero como padre e hijo, y así se va ha quedar...  
  
Merrick Anne: Al final no será, espero que no dejes de leerlo por eso, pero es que prácticamente todos los Reviewers dijeron que no... Dejar de escribir ni en mis peores pesadillas.  
  
BlazeVein: Si, Sirius lo sabía en parte, pero quería que se lo dijesen, creía que merecía saber la verdad. Eso sucederá, verás que uno de los nuevos poderes de Alex será el de ser un mago metamórfico. Explicación para las luces abajo del todo. Muerte a Albus Dumbledore!!!!!!!!  
  
Enermil-Lordness: Ey, gracias, siempre me ha gustado ver las cosas desde todos los ángulos posibles, este es otro más... Amigos van a ser. El padrino... no te lo puedo decir, es la incógnita de este chapi. Romance no estoy seguro si habrá, pero si hay será algo suave y polémico. Ron, mmmm, su reacción es secreta, aparentemente lo ha aceptado bastante bien...  
  
Pao: Ya está, ya lo tienes subido...  
  
Explicación de las 'Luces': Las luces son recuerdos de emociones, los rojos son emociones negativas, las blancas positivas. Normalmente Alex podría no sólo verlas, si no que las podría dominar a su antojo. Eso es parte de los poderes que heredó de su madre. El resto de los magos o muggles no las pueden ver, cosa que no quiere decir que no existan, pero cuando pasan por un área muy llena de alguna de las dos sufren flashbacks de recuerdos buenos o malos según cual sea el tipo de pelota de luz que llene el lugar. Espero que esto haya aclarado las cosas un poco...  
  
Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata 


	7. Interludio: El misterio del fénix

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
Y este capítulo va dedicado a... todos por lo majos que sois.  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Interludio ~ El misterio del fénix.  
  
Le despertó la luz de la mañana iluminando su habitación en la Torre de Cristal del Castillo Slytherin. Enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba y de que no había sido una pesadilla extraña. Se encontró recordándolo todo, cada detalle morboso, cada pequeño detalle de horrorosa información, y descubrió un odio cruel y llameante ardiendo en su corazón. Quería a Albus Dumbledore muerto, quería venganza por su madre muerta, por la separación que su padre y él habían sufrido por culpa del hombre, por las mentiras, por las manipulaciones, por todo lo sufrido. También aquellos que habían ayudado al viejo director tenían parte de su odio. Los Potter tenían suerte de haber muerto, porque si llagan a estar vivos en esos momentos clamarían por que acabase su inmunda vida cuando pusiese sus manos en ellos.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y, después de vestirse con una de las fabulosas túnicas que se encontraban en su enorme armario, fue hacia la mesita donde había dejado el libro. Al llegar, se dio cuenta que aun no había abierto la caja. Estaba hecha de oscuro ébano con espirales de oro y plata talladas por toda la superficie. Tocó la tapa y apareció por los bordes lo que reconoció de su libro de rituales antiguos como algún tipo de escritura druídica. Cuando la volvió a tocar las runas resplandecieron, y se desvanecieron al alzar la tapa. Se quedó con la boca abierta como un pez de colores al ver lo que había dentro. Era un medallón de cristal iridiscente con un fénix y algún tipo de pantera como motivo central. La hermosa ave era de color gris plata, casi blanco; la pantera era del más puro negro medianoche. El fénix tenía los ojos hechos de diminutas esmeraldas incrustadas en el vidrio irisado, y los de la pantera estaban hechos del más puro ámbar. Ambos ambas criaturas se movían ligeramente dentro del marco creado por dos filas de runas diferentes, unas eran las mismas que las que había encontrado en la caja, y las otras, dado que era capaz de leerlas, asumió que era pársel. La cadena del medallón era también de cristal, sólo que los eslabones estaban tallados con forma de diminutas plumas de fénix, que para que no resultasen cortantes estaban finamente pulidas. A Alexander le daba miedo tocarlo, no fuese a romperse, tal era la apariencia de fragilidad que emanaba del hermoso colgante. Cogiéndolo con reverencia y cuidado se lo pasó por la cabeza y una vez que descansaba en su pecho sintió una calidez recorriéndole, de pronto una sensación de seguridad lo envolvió. Sólo había sentido algo así mientras su padre le abrazaba.  
  
Una vez que había dejado de observar maravillado la joya, empezó a pensar en el significado de tal regalo. Sus padres debían haberle querido mucho para regalarle algo así. Hasta él, que se había criado con muggles y no conocía mucho del Mundo Mágico, sabía que el vidrio druídico era muy valioso y apreciado por sus enormes propiedades mágicas y por ser indestructible incluso bajo los hechizos más poderosos. Pero además, sentía una enorme curiosidad por el emblema central. Nunca había visto un fénix como el que estaba tallado en el hermoso cristal. Tenía que admitir que el único fénix que había visto hasta la fecha era Fawkes, el cual era propiedad de Dumbledore. No es como si fuese un experto en el tema.  
  
De repente el elfo doméstico que había aparecido el día anterior se materializó ante él llevando una bandeja con una poción y una nota.  
  
"Joven amo, Sandy le trae la poción del Maestro Snape. El Maestro dijo a Sandy que el joven amo debe tomársela inmediatamente." Dijo la elfina.  
  
"Muy bien, Sandy, mándale mis agradecimientos al Maestro. También te agradecería que me subieses algo para desayunar." Pidió amablemente.  
  
"Enseguida, amo Alexander." Le contestó.  
  
Una vez que la elfina se había ido el hijo de Tom Riddle alcanzó la nota y la poción. La sustancia que contenía el frasco era de color ambarino y de consistencia espesa, casi podría pasar por miel. Después de echarle un vistazo al bote se decidió por leer la nota primero.  
  
Alexander:  
  
La poción que te he enviado con la elfina es una poción reconstituyente. Tómala pronto o se espesará y se convertirá en un bloque sólido. Supongo que te sorprenderá averiguar dónde yacen mis verdaderas lealtades. Tu padre es para mí mucho más que un líder, es un amigo. No espero que entiendas los motivos tras mis acciones sin las debidas explicaciones, sólo te pido que me entregues un poco de tu confianza, ya que jamás traicionaría la confianza que tu padre a depositado en mi. En consideración de esto, antes de marcharse dejó a mi cuidado un libro que quizás encuentres interesante para que te lo entregase. Como comprendo que mi presencia tan pronto puede ser demasiado para aceptar en tan corto espacio de tiempo, solamente debes apretar la punta de tu varita, que encontrarás junto con algunas de tus pertenencias en tus habitaciones, en la serpiente del pie de la carta y decir 'Spírito'. Espero que podamos encontrarnos pronto y pueda presentarte mis explicaciones y disculpas en persona, como corresponde.  
  
Severus Snape  
  
PD: Tu padre me ha pedido que te diga que debido a las protecciones del castillo puedes hacer magia libremente. Disfrútalo y estudia. ¡¡¡Felicitaciones por tus excelentes resultados en los TIMOS!!!Sinceramente nunca hubiese esperado que sacases un Sobresaliente en pociones.  
  
Después de tomarse la espesa sustancia e intrigado por lo que el libro pudiera decir se acercó a una estantería cercana a la puerta donde podía ver con claridad su varita. Recogió la carta y volvió a leerla, aun impresionado por haber conseguido semejante nota en la que consideraba una de sus asignaturas más odiadas. Apoyó su varita de acebo sobre la serpiente que formaba una 'S' al final del pedazo de pergamino. En cuanto pronunció el 'Spírito' apareció un libro con pastas de suave cuero marrón con una fotografía mágica de un fénix en blanco y negro. Todo el libro parecía bastante antiguo. Abriéndolo lo hojeó curiosamente, dándose cuenta de que como la foto indicaba el mamotreto trataba sobre los fénix y las diferentes especies existentes del ave mítica. De pronto, mientras pasaba las páginas aleatoriamente, vio algo que le llamó la atención poderosamente. Era el dibujo perfecto de un fénix plateado con reflejos azulados y ojos verdes. Idéntico al que había en su medallón. Interesado por saber más leyó el pequeño fragmento de información que venía en la página siguiente a la imagen.  
  
"Los fénix estelares eran la única raza de fénix que jamás arde. Una vez llegaban a la edad adulta no variaban de aspecto o poder. La única manera de matar estas magnificas aves era de pena. Los poderes poseídos por los fénix estelares son desconocidos a nosotros debido a que toda información referente a ellos desapareció junto con la raza en el hundimiento de la Atlántida hace 3500. Un rumor de la época decía que algunos fénix de esta raza habían sobrevivido al cataclismo junto con las familias que lograron abandonar la isla a tiempo. Esto, al igual que el rumor que decía que Rowena Ravenclaw poseía una de las aves, nunca a podido ser confirmado, ya que los registros de los supervivientes desaparecieron misteriosamente hace mucho tiempo y ninguna de las familias a querido desvelar su verdadera procedencia."  
  
Una vez leído esto y no dispuesto a retrasar más saber la continuación de la historia de su antepasado fundador de Hogwarts alcanzó hacia el libro de la familia Slytherin. Justo cuando tocaba la portada el desayuno que había encargado a los elfos domésticos apareció ante él y su estómago dio un audible gruñido ante la vista del apetecible alimente preparado por las diligentes criaturas que llevaban las cocinas del enorme castillo. Tras una rápida comida se sumergió de nuevo en el relato de los primeros años del más grande colegio de magia y hechicería del mundo. Hogwarts.  
  
Nota de la autora: Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir un nuevo chapter, pero entre los exámenes finales y que mi hermano pequeño se puso enfermo no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. Para compensar mi tardanza os dejo un regalito al final de las respuestas de los Reviews.  
  
Veamos, las preguntas del capítulo. Este capítulo no hay preguntas.  
  
Klerenallan's Challenge (Queeee, me gusta como suena en inglés...)  
  
Harry es hijo biológico de Voldemort. Dumbledore lo sabe. Harry lo averigua, no importa si por su propia deducción o porque se lo dice alguien. Harry cambia físicamente, mucho o poco a vuestra elección.  
  
Repuestas a los Reviews:  
  
Blackspirit: Snif snif, pobre Salazar, tiene una historia muy trágica...  
  
Aspid: No te preocupes, no me lo tomo a mal. No se si este capitulo es más largo o no, pero ten por seguro que el siguiente es enorme como poco...  
  
Cygni: La acción empieza en tres o cuatro chaps. Siiii, a todos nos cae bien el pobre Salazar. En el siguiente capítulo continua...Siiiii, mi tessssoroooo, en el siguiente capííííítulo.  
  
Kat Basted: Se, he tardado pero vuelvo con las pilas cargadas y un par de capitulos en el saco (como papá noel). Aquí tienes el chap. El padrino es....¡¡¡Severus Snape!!!  
  
Snivelly: A Hogwarts irá Alex, pero a Dumbledore lo van a dejar como el imbécil que todos sabemos que es (al menos en mi historia...). Estuve pensando mandar a Alex en su forma original, pero sería demasiado complicado y estropearía todo el argumento que tengo preparado...  
  
Franga: Nooooo, el padrino es Seviiiieee. Entrar no se, pero salir corriendo igual si que tieneee. Aaaaaaa, eso se explica dentro de dos capítulos... Si, lo escribes y lo subes a fanficnet o donde prefieras... jajajajajaajaja, creo que tengo que dejar de comer turrón de ron.  
  
Kingsley: No, va a Hogwarts como Harry, tienes razón en que hay algunos fics que intentan meterte toda la trama en tres capítulos y luego no te enteras de nada. No, el padrino no es Lucius, es Severus... Si Alex va a tener un amigo Sly, y no Draco. Tal vez tome tu sugerencia y ponga a Zabini, es un personaje que me gusta desarrollar, después de todo a penas se sabe nada de él...  
  
bellatrix_: Bueno, es sólo cosa de cambiar un poco as vistas, además ya sabes eso de que la historia la escriben los vencedores...  
  
BlazeVein: ¿De verdad? Yo normalmente me encuentro con lo contrario, el padrino siempre es Lucuis...  
  
Enermil-Lordness: Sip, es el querido maestro de pociones. Oh, no sabes cuanto me gustan las sorpresas... La pareja no te la puedo decir, pero a mi también me encanta el H/HR(que les a dao a todos con la dichosa pelirroja.????) Sinceramente espero con impaciencia que subas el fic a mi me suena bien y muero por leer algo nuevo. Las uñas no son comestibles, te recomiendo las pipas o; por la fecha, el turrón...  
  
Pao: En ello estoy.  
  
Selene: Me encanta que te guste , es un aliciente al escribir... ¿Todo encaja verdad? Eso es resultado de una gripe veraniega, no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a darle vueltas a un argumento que tenía en mente desde que terminé el 5º libro y salió esto... Opino lo mismo, estoy por montar el club 'matemos a Dumbledore'... Casi es Severus...  
  
LaTripos: JAJAJA para saber la continuación del chap vas a tener que esperar al vienes...  
  
Regalito de navidad:  
  
"Acéptalo, Hermione, para Dumbledore no somos más que peones, fichas para sacrificar a medida que el juego avanza. No somos nada, nos una para luchar sus batallas, soldados de juguete en una batalla en la que la muerte puede llegarte hasta de tu propio bando si dejas de ser útil. Simples herramientas desechables y fáciles de reemplazar cuando se estropean y dejan de funcionar. Todas sus promesas son ilusiones, burda palabrería sin valor ni verdadero significado. Mentiras para hacer creer a los crédulos que le escuchan en un mundo perfecto, una utopía inexistente. Y estos le siguen, incluso a la muerte, como si fuera un enviado de los cielo cuando no es más que un demonio con cuerpo mortal. Empuja a sus seguidores a luchar por una ilusión imposible, ya que no puede existir bien sin mal, vida sin muerte o luz sin sombras. Si ese es el bando de la Luz, los 'buenos' de esta guerra, yo no quiero ser parte de ella. Sea bienvenida, entonces, la Oscuridad de mi padre. Apoyando a Dumbledore no he recibido más que dolor, desdicha y mentiras. Ahora quiero ver otros horizontes, lo que otras tierras pueden mostrarme, en las que no se me oculte quién soy o qué soy. Eso es lo que quiero"  
  
¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
  
Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata 


	8. Las Palabras del Fundador: Hogwarts, una...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, todo es de J.k. Rowling. Bueno, salvo la historia y los personajes, hechizos y lugares no conocidos, eso es todo invención de mi loca imaginación. Espero que os guste.  
  
Nota: Que conste que esta historia es ligeramente AU pese a que se basa en todo lo que sabemos de los 5 libros, si los 5 es la continuación de la Orden del Fénix, así que si no lo has leído y continúas no protestes si encuentras Spoilers. Además los personajes son bastante OCC, osea, que se comportan bastante diferente que lo que Rowling haría (obviamente yo no soy J.K...). UY, que nota más larga me ha salido...  
  
Y este capítulo va dedicado a... todos por lo majos que sois.  
  
La Traición de la Luz  
  
Capítulo 6 ~ Las palabras del Fundador: Hogwarts, una historia.  
  
Alexander abrió el libro de la hermosa serpiente de plata y buscó la cinta verde plateada que servía de señalador. Una vez encontrado el lugar dónde había parado la lectura el día anterior al irse a dormir, retomó la historia.  
  
"Cuando volvimos juntos a Inglaterra llevábamos en mente la idea de crear algún lugar donde los niños y niñas mágicos pudieran aprender todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el mundo a lo largo de sus vidas. Para eso necesitábamos ayuda de alguien. Enseguida pensé en una compañera de juegos y regaños que había tenido durante mis estancias en el castillo de Gales. Ella era Helga Hufflepuff. Era una experta en Curación, Herbología e Historia de la Magia. Siendo unos pocos años menor que yo, siempre la recordaré como a la niña de carácter dulce y leal que tenía una de las más grandes determinaciones que me había encontrado jamás.  
  
Al encontrar por fin a Helga en una reunión de Curadores en Jorvik (York) descubrí que la bonita adolescente que había visto la última vez que mi camino me llevó a las cercanías de su hogar se había convertido en una hermosa joven mujer pelirroja. Tras contarle nuestra idea se entusiasmó, empezó a ofrecer ideas y sugirió el sitio ideal para situar la escuela. Hacía poco un tío abuelo suyo había muerto dejándole como herencia un destartalado castillo en las Tierras Altas de Escocia, sólo tendríamos que adaptarlo a nuestras necesidades. También nos aconsejó que añadiéramos otra persona para hacer par nuestro número. Así conocimos a Rowena Ravenclaw. Ella era una dama noble que habitaba en la corte de uno de los reyes de la heptarquía sajona. Hasta pocos años antes su familia estaba formada por pequeños terratenientes y ahora era una de las más influyentes entre los nobles sajones.  
  
Rowena era rubia, con los ojos azules centelleantes. Su inteligencia me deslumbró cuando la conocí. Era muy sencillo hablar con ella, siempre parecía sabe que decir para hacerte sentir bien. Era una experta en encantamientos y aritmancia, y nunca fui capaz de entender algunas de las cosas que explicaba en conversaciones sobre teoría mágica.  
  
Dividimos el colegio en cuatro casas que llevarían por nombre nuestros apellidos. Cuando terminamos los arreglos nos dimos cuenta que necesitaríamos alguien para que diera clases de adivinación, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y de costumbres del Mundo Mágico. Rápidamente pensé en mi viejo tutor: Orión Malfoy. Le mandé una lechuza y aceptó inmediatamente. Así fue como el uno de septiembre del año 997 el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería abrió por primera vez sus puertas.  
  
Los primeros alumnos eran pocos, apenas llegaban a la cincuentena (50) Helga tuvo trece alumnos, lo mismo que Godric. Rowena y yo acabamos con una docena cada uno. Ese año fue tranquilo y fructífero. Tanto los alumnos como nosotros estábamos contentos. El siguiente fue bastante igual a su precedente hasta Noviembre. Estábamos en plena cena cuando Argenteus (Latín: de plata), el fénix de mi familia, llegó con su plumaje de brillante plata empapado en sangre. Este hecho causó no poco revuelo entre nuestros alumnos que en su mayoría reconocieron que clase era. No traía carta alguna. Sin dudar ni un momento decidí partir al castillo de mi familia en Gales, dónde estarían en esta fecha del año. Godric decidió venir conmigo, preocupado por cual pudiera ser el destino de mi familia, a la que había conocido unos años antes, la última vez que pasé por mi hogar.  
  
Como ya he dicho, habían pasado varios años desde mi último contacto con mi familia. Había sido para el vigésimo cumpleaños de Gina. Cuando nos acercamos a los terrenos Slytherin en Inglaterra supe que algo iba definitivamente mal. Los ricos campos de cultivo estaban ennegrecidos por el fuego. Mientras avanzábamos hacia la oscura mole del castillo en contraste al fuego de los campos en llamas que lo rodeaban, encontramos al que identifiqué como el maestro de armas de mi padre. El hombre estaba casi muerto por la perdida de sangre.  
  
"Mi Lord..." dijo al reconocerme cuando me acerqué. "Todos muertos... mi señor... Vuestro padre...vuestra madre...vuestra hermana... Los vikingos... atacaron durante la noche... inesperado... una bruja estaba con ellos..."  
  
Si dijo algo más yo ni siquiera lo escuché, trataba de procesar que mi familia, mi queridísima familia estaba muerta. Entré en shock todo en lo que podía pensar era en que debía entrar en el castillo y comprobar si era verdad. Una vez en el interior del castillo encontramos los cuerpos mutilados de mi familia.  
  
Godric me sacó de allí ya que yo no hubiese podido hacerlo por mí mismo. Algo se rompió en mi interior esa noche, desde que nací había contado con el ancla que me proporcionaba mi amada familia, por mucho que viajase siempre podía volver a casa y mi padre me estaría esperando a la puerta para darme la bienvenida y que le contase mis viajes y descubrimientos, o encontrarme con el fuego encendido y un aún más cálido abrazo de mi madre, o mi queridísima Gina que me molestaría interminablemente por no haberme casado todavía pese a tener cuarta y dos años. Pensar que un nunca más volvería a verlos, a oír sus risas o escuchar sus sermones me destrozaba.  
  
Después de los entierros, empezar las reparaciones y hacer inventario de las perdidas, partimos de vuelta a Hogwarts. Helga y Rowena nos estaban esperando. Al parecer Godric les había mandado una lechuza contándoles lo sucedido. No recuerdo gran cosa de ese año, que para mí fue el más doloroso de mi vida.  
  
Los siguientes años fueron muy tranquilos, mirándolo desde mi actual perspectiva me doy cuenta que demasiado para ser bueno. La población de estudiantes del castillo creció tanto que tuvimos que contratar gente para que diese clases y nosotros tuvimos que decidirnos por una de las asignaturas que habíamos estado enseñando hasta ese momento. Helga decidió seguir dando clases de Historia de la Magia y ayudar cuando fuese necesario en la enfermería. Godric quiso permanecer dando clases de Transformaciones. La decisión de Rowena fue mantener Teoría Mágica, debido principalmente a que no pudimos encontrar ningún experto en la materia que fuese competente para reemplazarla en el puesto. Para mí la decisión fue muy complicada ya que tanto Pociones como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me eran muy queridas. Al fin resolví seguir enseñando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a instancias de ese pelirrojo loco con el que había fundado el colegio. Según él no podríamos conseguir que otro miembro de la Liga diera clases, la mayoría preferiría mil veces que se les encerrase en un calabozo con una quimera hambrienta que en un aula llena de niños.  
  
Fue durante el verano del quinto año tras la muerte de mi familia cuando encontré a la que sería el amor de mi vida, Onaia. La encontré cerca del lugar dónde se encontraban sepultadas las ruinas de la antigua Pompeya muggle. La mágica aún existía. Era medianoche y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor sobre el profundo terciopelo azul oscuro salpicado de resplandecientes estrellas de la cúpula celeste. Iba vestida con pantalones de montar que se pegaban a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, también llevaba una camisa de mangas anchas de color plateado. Una larga capa azul marino con una capucha que llevaba echada sobre el rostro cubría parcialmente el conjunto. Tanto su postura como todo su atuendo gritaba que era alguien con quien no se debía jugar, una guerrera totalmente entrenada. Cuando se quitó la capucha observé su rostro maravillado, sus facciones eran suaves, resaltando únicamente su pálida piel de nácar y sus brillantes ojos marrones con un leve tinte verdoso. Su largo pelo castaño caía en cascada hasta media espalda libre a los caprichos del viento que lo desordenaba juguetonamente. Así entre las ruinas del pasado empezó la relación entre mi amadísima Onaia de la Noche y yo. Fue tres años después de eso noche en Italia cuando nos casamos en Hogwarts. Aún recuerdo la cara de sorpresa de Rowena al descubrir que la prometido del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una vampiresa miembro de la famosa y casi extinta Hermandad de la Noche.  
  
Fue después de mi boda que todo se precipitó. Al parecer, mucho más tarde descubrí, Rowena tenía esperanzas de casarse conmigo, puesto que Godric ya tenía no sólo esposa sino dos hijos gemelos de los que siempre le oíamos hablar. No quería nuestras nupcias porque estuviera enamorada de mí o de Gryffindor ni nada por el estilo, sino porque quería 'hacerse' con los títulos y propiedades de la familia Slytherin y dar a su familia poder en el Mundo Mágico igual que había hecho en el Mundo Muggle. Empezó a crear malentendidos y desacuerdos entre Godric y yo, uno de sus argumentos para convencer a mi amigo de que me había vuelto loco era que después del asesinato de mi familia odiaba y culpaba a los Muggles y a los magos hijos de muggles de sus muertes. Murmuraba y nos hacía llegar rumores falsos. Eso duró dos años aproximadamente, hasta que en el 1013, cuando hacía 58 años de mi nacimiento, sucedió nuestra primera pelea grave en público. Fue durante una comida. No recuerdo exactamente ya lo que nos llevó a esa situación, pero acabamos por tener un pequeño duelo delante de todos nuestros horrorizado alumnos y profesores prójimos. Esa fue la primera de muchas ocasiones en las que acabamos nuestras discusiones a golpe de maldiciones. Sólo los esfuerzos de mi querida Helga nos mantenían de matarnos el uno al otro.  
  
Fue en ese clima de tensión y agresividad en el que nació mi único hijo Sebastian, vino al mundo la tarde del 10 de enero del 1015 en medio de una enorme tormenta de nieve. El mismo año que mi primogénito cumplía los cuatro años sucedió la tragedia. Los desasosiegos se habían calmado de manera leve entre Godric y yo gracias a la dulzura de Sebastian y a la constante presencia calmante de Helga en Hogwarts. Fue entonces cuando un terrible accidente, aunque hace mucho tiempo que fuera tan casual como se dijo, sacudió a todos los habitantes del colegio. La querida Helga Hufflepuff murió trágicamente a los 61 años de edad durante un viaje a Londinium (Londres) con Rowena Ravenclaw. Según la versión que ésta nos contó, fue un accidente de escoba durante una tempestad. Me sorprendería descubrir que no fue ella misma la que la empujó de la escoba aprovechando el mal tiempo. A partir de ese momento todo fue degenerando de mal en peor. Menos de un año después yo abandonaba el colegio que había ayudado a fundar con tantos esfuerzos y esperanzas de futuro y volvía entristecido con mi esposa e hijo al melancólico castillo Slytherin que era cuna de mi familia en las Islas Británicas.  
  
Más tarde Orión me contó que ni dos meses después de mi partida el propio Godric abandonó el castillo de Hogwarts para volver con la familia que había dejado atrás para fundar la escuela. Se fue a su hogar, dónde quiera que este estuviese ya que nunca he logrado encontrarlo por mucho que buscado... Así fue como Rowena Ravenclaw consiguió aquello que tanto anhelaba, era la directora del único colegio para los magos y su poder se incrementaba a pasos agigantados. Mientras que Godric y yo pasábamos a la leyenda como el héroe y el villano de todas las historias de la Fundación."  
  
Nota de la autora: Sé que he tardado mucho más de lo que dije, pero solamente conseguí el ordenador nuevo la semana pasada que tenía muchos exámenes. Además estoy haciéndole un favor a mi mejor amiga pasando su historia ya que ella no puede. Es posible que para el fin de semana ya esté listo el siguiente capítulo. He decidido cambiar unas cuantas cosas que tenía planeadas para la historia, así que no os fiéis demasiado de lo que dije en los reviews de capítulos anteriores.  
  
Veamos, las preguntas del capítulo. Este capítulo no hay preguntas. ¿Le dirá Alexander la verdad a sus amigos? ¿Cuál será la reacción al cambio de bando de Harry/Alexander?  
  
Klerenallan's Challenge (Queeee, me gusta como suena en inglés...)  
  
Harry es hijo biológico de Voldemort. Dumbledore lo sabe. Harry lo averigua, no importa si por su propia deducción o porque se lo dice alguien. Harry cambia físicamente, mucho o poco a vuestra elección.  
  
Klerenallan Serpiente de Plata 


	9. Nueva Nota de Autora

Nota de la autora.  
  
Lamento muchísimo el retraso en las actualizaciones de tanto mi historia como la de Dydrex, pero una desgraciada cadena de problemas me lo ha impedido. Primero fueron mis exámenes finales, cuando faltaba una semana para terminarlos caí por las escaleras, me ingresaron en el hospital con conmoción severa, cosa que me costó suspender dos asignaturas. Para terminar ya mi racha de mala suerte mi tío y yo tuvimos un accidente de coche y me destroce el brazo derecho, lo que me ha impedido continuar escribiendo la historia. Ahora estoy en rehabilitación, creo que para mediados de agosto puedo tener listo el próximo capítulo que será bastante largo teniendo en cuenta la de veces que lo he reorganizado en mi imaginación.  
  
Muchas gracias a todos los queme han dejado reviews, os lo agradezco con todo el corazó.  
  
Klerenayan Serpiente de Plata. 


End file.
